Guilty Zero
by masterrandom21
Summary: First Story! Another Louise summons x. AU Shu Ouma absorbed all of the Apocalypse Virus but then taken to the world of FOZ. Void prepare to meet void! M for later chapters.
1. The summoning

This is my first story on fanfic. Please PLEASE review and point out anything I suck at.

Disclaimer drill: I do not own FOZ or Guilty Crown. If I did then they would never exist.

Chapter 1: The summoning (REWRITEN)

**Loop 7**

It was finally over, Shu Ouma became a martyr and absorbed all of the Apocalypse Virus. Now he is forever trapped in crystal.

But then a green orb appeared around him and took the guilty king somewhere else in the universe.

**Tristan Magic Academy **

"Now, was that everyone?" Mr. Colbert questioned as he looked around the courtyard.

"Louise the Zero still hasn't gone yet" pointed out Kriche.

"Alright then, Ms. Valliere if you would please."

All the students then formed a circle around Louise wondering if she will even summon a familiar at all or if it will result in an explosion again.

"My servant that existed somewhere in this vast universe" Louise started chanting. "My divine, beautiful, wise, and powerful servant. Heed my call, I wish from very bottom of my heart and add to my guidance and appear!"

BOOM

"Just as expected, another explosion by Louise the Zero!" a student yelled out.

Just as the smoked cleared, it revealed a boy with only a left arm wearing a large black coat, white shirt, black pants, and red scarf with a symbol on his hand. But what's more is that this boy was inside some kind of black tinted crystal substance.

"_What did I summoned?_" thought Louise.

Kriche then started laughing "I can't believe that you summoned a peasant. Much less a useless and disabled one."

"I just made a mistake!" Louise yelled back, "Mr. Colbert, can I try summoning again?"

"I cannot allow that" declared Colbert, "This is a sacred ritual to mages, trying again is blasphemous to the ritual itself! Whether you like it or not, this boy is your familiar."

"But I've never heard of a peasant for a familiar! He only has one arm and is trapped in crystal" Louise retort back.

"Disabled peasant or not, there will be no exceptions," Colbert firmly said, "Now continue on with the ritual. If you do not, then you will really be expelled this time."

Louise advanced to the crystal. "My name is Louise Francoise Le Blanc de La Valliere. Pentagon that rules the five powers, bless this individual, and make him my familiar." Louise then proceeded to kiss the crystal.

All the sudden the crystal disappeared and the boy fell to the ground. The familiar runes was then burned onto his left hand over his King's Mark.

"_That mark and rune, both are unfamiliar to me_," thought Colbert as he saw both Shu's King's Mark and the recently familiar rune, "_I will have to look them up afterwards." _"And that is the end of the summoning ritual!"

Alright first chapter done! Shu still has his Power of the King along with the Gandalf. Wait, does that mean that…gasps, he does not need that scanner thing. What void things should in the FOZ people? Oh the possibilities, give me some ideas.

(Rewritten) Now I feel accomplished. Take that sister of mine.


	2. Realization

I just realized that my first chapter was 666 words! Is that bad cause I'm laughing my ass off. Anyways, I'm going POV, third person is too hard.

fate this: Shu will only have voids that he had used himself and the Gundam thing actually got me thinking about Derf.

Disclaimer: See Ch 1

Chapter 2: Realization (REWRITEN)

_**Shu's POV**_

"_I'm awake?" _I started looking around to see where I was at. I saw a four poster bed, a desk, wardrobe, chairs, a table, and several lit candles. What struck me odd was that most of the stuff was made out of mostly wood and that there was no electric lighting around. Next I notice that the walls were made from stone.

I sat there trying to make sense of all of this. "_Last thing I remembered was absorbing all of the Apocalypse Virus, which should have killed me. But I'm here and alive, I think."_

Then the door open to reveal a small girl with what seems to be natural pink hair. "_Could she be like Inori?" _I wonder, "_There are not many people with natural pink hair."_

The girl then looked at me and spoke. She was speaking in some kind of language I didn't understand. "_Is she French?" _I wondered, basing that guess was based on what little knowledge I had of foreign languages.

"Do you speak Japanese?" I asked the girl once she was done speaking.

All the sudden she started to undress right in front of me! "Whoa what are you doing?!" I yelled out. Then the girl threw her clothes at me and started speaking again. _Didn't she hear me or does she not understand Japanese? _

"I already have someone else and besides, who are you?" I asked the strange girl. She then grabbed a wooden stick and pointed at me. _Does she think that she is some kind of magician or something?_

BOOM

"ARE YOU TRYING TO KILL ME OR SOMETHING!" I yelled very loudly at her. Explosions did lead to people dying in my experience.

"I was trying a translation spell!" I heard her say. Wait…I understood what she was saying! "Wait, I understood that!" Looks like she could understand what I was said too.

"What is your name?" she asked me.

"Isn't it more polite to give one's name before asking for someone else's?" I asked. For some odd reason, her face started to turn red.

"Stupid peasant! When a noble ask for your name you have to give it!"

_Peasant and noble? What time period is she living in? _"Ouma Shu" I said telling her my name.

"I am your master Louise Francoise Le Blanc de La Valliere and you are my familiar" Louise said in a high and mighty stuck up voice.

"Familiar?" I asked.

**Scene Brake**

"So I'm in the Kingdom of Tristein, this place is a magic school, and you're a student here."

"You are to call me master not 'you'" Louise said interrupting me.

_Yeah right _"And I'm a familiar that all magicians must summon and have near them." _This sounds like a generic book plot for magic._

"Why did I get a peasant with only one arm." Louise wined, "I wanted something cool like a dragon or a griffon. Even something with all their limbs would be better."

_I think that I should leave. _I started running out the door. _That girl is crazy, maybe even more as that one GHQ pilot. _I rounded a corner and saw two more people with the same cape thing that girl had. _Is everybody around here like this? _They were talking like a couple and I caught some of their conversation, but I need to get pass them. _Run! _

Another corner and I saw the outside. _Finally, an exit! What is with all that talk about magic anyways? _

All the sudden I found myself floating and flying through the air. _I don't have any voids out, why am I flying?! _Then I looked up towards the sky.

_What the, there are TWO MOONS! If I'm not dead then where the hell am I?_

A/N time!

I know that Shu is OOC, but he is supposed to be dead in his mind set. He will be more badass later, like in the next chapter, the duel against Guiche.

(Rewrite): Hope I got Shu straighten out. Haven't watched Guilty Crown for a couple of years.


	3. Duel

Chapter 1 and 2 have been condemned to a rewrite. I felt that they were half-assed (which they were) and I don't like working like that. Plus my sister told me that she could write better than me! Challenge accepted.

Anyways, it is time for Shu to whip out his void and beat Guiche senseless.

Disclaimer: You know

Duel

_This must be how the F rank must have felt when I was a tyrant king. If being treated like a dog is the punishment for that, then I can see how that is appropriate._

"All second year students get the day off today" Louise started to tell me, "It's a day where we spend time with our familiars. But I don't want to be seen with a peasant, so go away." With that she left.

I decided that I would be a good time to find out more about this place. But while I was mapping out the place, I accidently bumped into someone.

"I'm sorry." I said to the person helping them get up. I saw that it was a girl wearing a maid outfit.

"It's all right" she told me.

Then I noticed her hair. _Black hair? Could she be Asian?_

"Um, excuse me?" she asked getting my attention, "What happened to your arm? Did a noble did that to you?"

"It's not something that I want to talk about." I told her, "But what is with all this noble and peasant business?"

"How can you not know? Nobles can use magic and peasants can't," the maid explained, "It has been like that as long as I can remember."

_That's a messed up system, but I'm not that better. _"Thank you for the explanation," I told her, "My name is Ouma Shu."

"I'm Siesta and I work here as a maid, as you can already tell." the maid said introducing herself.

"Hey, is that cake ready yet!" I heard a guy called out.

I looked at where the voice came from and saw it was the same guy with the brown hair girl from last night. He was sitting with some blond girl at a table. _Is he cheating? _That really pisses me off.

"Excuse me," I asked Siesta, "But would you mind if I took that cake to him?"

Siesta started stuttering but I told her it would be fine. _I'm just going to exploit his cheating._

When I got there he was already flirting with her. Then I heard something about the boy dating a first year.

"Is there any ways to tell the different grade years apart?" I asked the blond girl.

"Yeah by the color of their cape." she started to explain, "First years have brown, second years have black, and third years have purple."

"So was a first year I saw with you last night?" I said directly to the boy.

"What is he talking about Guiche?" the girl said to the boy.

"I don't know what he is talking about," he started to say, "This peasant must have saw someone else, I would never lie to you."

"Guiche, didn't you say that to me last night too?" apparently the first year that I saw last night heard the last part.

I decide to watch the show as Guiche was sweating balls trying to sort things out. A crowd started to gather as Guiche was trying to blame me for the problem.

"It's not my fault, you're the one that is cheating." I said loudly enough for the crowd to hear.

The result was very sounding smack as both girls slapped Guiche. The whole crowd started laughing as he hit the ground.

"You!" he pointed out to me, "It seems that you do not know how to respect nobility and to top it off, you made two young maidens cry. I challenge you to a duel!" Guiche declared, "Be at the Vestori Court in one hour!" With that he left.

Louise then stormed up to me. "You're going to apologize to Guiche." she said, "He might still be willing to forgive you. Peasants can't win against nobles. You'll get badly injured."

"There's always a first time." I said, "So where is Vestori Square?"

**Headmaster's Office**

"Headmaster, we may have a problem with Miss Valliere's familiar." Colbert said to the headmaster.

"And what just might be the problem?" said the headmaster in a jolly voice.

"The familiar rune he was marked with looked exactly like this." Colbert then took a book from his sack and flipped to the page where the description of the rune was at.

"If this is true then we really have a problem." the headmaster said now with a serious voice.

"But something else worries me more," continued Colbert, "There was a mark on his hand before the familiar rune. I couldn't find anything like it in the library or the underground library. I think that boy could be dangerous."

"Dangerous? How?" asked the headmaster.

"I use to be a solider so I know what I'm saying. That boy has a heavy look of guilt about him." Colbert then gulped before continuing on, "And he has a presence of a king."

**Vestori Court**

When I arrived at Vestori Court there was already a crowd of students there and in the center was Guiche. When I walked over to him the crowd formed a circle around us.

"Guess that you deserve some respect for not running away and coming here instead." said Guichi.

"People who uses other people unwillingly puts me off." I told him.

"Wait!" shouted out a voice. I recognized that it belonged to Louise. "Duels are forbidden."

"If duels are forbidden then why did he challenge me to a duel?" I asked Louise.

"Duels between nobles are forbidden. There is nothing against duels between a noble and a peasant." said Guichi. "You are facing Guichi the Bronze peasant and you'll be fighting against my Valkyrie." A flower petal then fell from a rose that Guichi was holding and turned into some kind of metal construct that I assume was a Valkyrie.

"Not only you play with people's hearts but you also don't fight your own battles. I thought that nobles are supposed to be people who can face their own problems." I told him. Then I activated my void.

**Third Person Time!**

All the students couldn't believe what they were seeing. The peasant in front of them regrew his arm! But what really unnerved them was how it looked. The skin color didn't look like the rest of him, but instead it was black and crystal like with green veins.

"Attack him!" yelled out Guichi to his Valkyrie.

The Valkyrie then charged at Shu ready to punch him. "_Singer's Sword" _thought Shu.

The students were surprised when the Valkyrie suddenly fell into pieces, but what's more surprising was the slash wounds. From the wounds a crystal like substance protrude from them, crystals that looked like Shu's right arm. Their heads turned to Shu, he was now holding a large black with green lining sword in his right hand.

All of the students at this time had only one question on their minds now. Was this peasant really a very powerful mage?

Guichi now panicking created six more Valkyries, but unlike the first one they had weapons.

The Valkyries then charged at Shu, but they joined the first on the ground in pieces after one slash from the Singer's Sword.

Guichi then nearly exhausted his willpower to create a Valkyrie that was 3 times as big then the others.

"_Murderer's Weight" _thought Shu. He then the place the sword into the ground and produce the gun that makes its targets weightless. Shu aimed the gun at the large Valkyrie and fired. The Valkyrie started floating in the air waving its limbs around. Picking up the sword, Shu launched himself in the air and using the shields that the sword produced as platforms, he started slashing at the Valkyrie.

At this point the crowd that originally only had some three dozen students now had several dozen students, a few teachers, and more than half of the peasant staff. The students could only stare in awe, a couple teachers wonder how Shu was doing all of this without a wand, and the peasant staff started to see him as their ray of hope.

When Shu touched down to the ground, he proceeded to advice towards Guichi.

"I yield I yield!" Guichi yelled in a very panicked voice. "Who are you? What kind of magic did you use?"

"I am Ouma Shu the Guilty King and I didn't use magic, this is the power of my void." Shu said while he deactivated his void.

"_KING_" all of the crowd thought, Guichi passed out at the revelation that he was dueling a king. But a much bigger thought ran through only a couple dozen minds. And that thought was "_VOID_".

A/N Time!

I had a lot of fun writing this chapter, it is one of my most anticipated one to write.

The rewrites will be uploaded at the same time as chapter 4 so I will be out for a while.

Review on this chapter and compare it with the last two. It would really help with the rewrite.


	4. Sword

I am back! Rewrites are finished, this chapter is finished, and also voids for Derf, Krichi, and Louise have been decided!

Disclaimer: … (Enter something about FOZ and GC)

Chapter 4: Sword

_This is awkward. _I'm currently in a classroom sitting by Louise and everybody is staring at me. Then a plump lady wearing a purple cloak and pointed hat walked into the room. _She must be the teacher._

"All right class time to review the basics of magic that you've learned last year, I'll start us off," the teacher said, "Fire, water, earth, and air magic are our four basic elementals. Now can anyone tell me how they can become stronger?"

The blond girl that slapped Guichi stood up. "By combining them. Also the number of elements a mage can combine determines their level. One is a dot, two is a line, three is a triangle, and four is a square." _This is my own personal hell, a ranking system by numbers. Normal people would be F rank and squares would be A rank. But what would be S rank?_

"Very good," said the teacher, "Now I believe that most of you are dot mages."

"Excuse me," said a red hair girl, "But there is a student who can't use even one element along with a zero percent success rate." At this everyone started looking at Louise. _She can't use magic?_ I would think that she would normally lash out at this, anybody would if they were called a failure, but it looks like she was in deep thought about something.

Throughout the rest of the day I've been getting the same looks from everybody. Now it's nearly nighttime and Louise and I are in Louise's room.

"There been something on your mind ever since the duel. What's bothering you?" I asked Louise.

"Everything," she replied, "The fact that you used magic without a wand, you called yourself a king when you're dressed like a peasant, and that you said that you were using void magic!"

"Are all of them a problem?"

"Of course!" she yelled at me, "Only elves can use magic without wands and void magic has only ever been used by our founder Brimir! And if you're really a king, t-t-then I'll be killed for summoning you treating you like a familiar!" At this Louise started to cry.

"Elves have pointed ears don't they?" I asked.

"Yeah everyone knows that." Louise said.

I showed her my rounded ear. "Obviously I'm not an elf, I don't know this Brimir person, and I'm more of a former king."

"W-w-wa." Louise stammered.

"I think you need to rest." I told her. I helped her into bed, as she was looking light-headed, but I nearly let go.

LOUISE VALLIERE

VOID: MAGE'S WILL

SHAPE: WAND

ABILITY: INCREASE WILLPOWER AND POTENCY OF SPELLS CAST BY USER

The moment I held her, all of the information of her void was suddenly known to me. _What was that? How did I suddenly know what her void was?_ I wondered.

I started to get hungry after a while. _I could think about it while finding something to eat._

When I was just about to walk in to the courtyard I saw Siesta. _Maybe she knows where the kitchen is._

"Siesta!" I called out her name. She turned around and when she saw me, I think I saw a blush across her face. _What is that blush for? _"Do you know where the kitchen is?" I asked her.

"W-why do you need to know where the kitchen is?" Siesta asked me.

"I haven't ate since breakfast so I'm trying to find the kitchen to see if it was okay to make a late night meal." I explained.

"But you're a king, couldn't you ask one of the servant staff to go down to the kitchens to make something for you?" Siesta replied.

_Is this how nobles treat peasants? _"I didn't want to trouble anyone." I replied back.

"Okay then, follow me." Siesta said as she beckoned me to follow.

We continue walking across the courtyard to one of the schools outer towers. Siesta opened the door and we walked inside. I saw that there were many doors lining the hallway. _I guess this must also be the servant living quarters._ One look inside a room with its door open confirmed that. Inside was four bunk beds and four wardrobes. The room itself had no decorations or anything fancy, in fact it was plain looking. I saw nothing that could be a personal item in the room.

As we entered the kitchen there was a large man inside wearing a chef outfit with a red scarf around his neck.

"Our King!" the chef yelled out. He charged right at me and gave me most constricting hug I've ever experienced.

"Can you let go and what do you mean by 'our king'?" I asked him.

The chef then let go and started straightening out my clothes. "Sorry about that" he apologized, "My name is Marteau and I'm the head chef around here. The reason I called you Our King is not that you said that you are a king but before the duel you acted like one of us peasants. Then you put that noble boy right in his place. I'm a good judge of character and I also be a former solder, so I know a leader when I see one and you look like a king. Ask anyone else on the servant staff and they'll say the same thing."

"Marteau is like our leader around here so we follow his judgment Mr. Ouma." Siesta added in.

"Please just call me Shu." I told Siesta, "Marteau can I use your kitchen?" I asked him.

"Looking for a late night snack and didn't want to bother anyone huh," Marteau said, "Don't worry, we still have some hot stew in the pot."

"Thank you" I said to Marteau as he handed me a bowl of stew.

"Don't mention it," Marteau said, "You must be one strange king if you personally go to the kitchen."

"No," I answered him, "I use to be a normal person like you and I made my own meals."

"A king that knows the hardships of the common people huh," Marteau said, "I'm going to look forward to what you're going to do Our King."

I finished up the stew and thanked Marteau again as I gave him the empty bowl. He thanked me for leaving the bowl empty and eating all the stew in it.

"Excuse me Shu?" Siesta called out as I was about to exit, "Can we, maybe someday we could have a longer chat?"

"That would be nice." I replied. _She a good girl, a bit like Haru. Hope she doesn't get mixed in anything that shouldn't involve her._

Just as I was about to enter Louise's room, the red hair girl familiar went up to me and started tugging at my pants. _Does he want to lead me somewhere? _I decided to follow the salamander, he lead me towards a door and pushed me to go inside.

It was dark inside and I smelled scented candles. On the bed I spotted the red hair girl in a suggestive pose in very suggestive lingerie. I was about back out of the room but the salamander blocked my way.

"I not interested." I calmly told her.

"You will be once you experience Kirche the Fever my dear king." Kirche said in an inviting voice.

"I should mention that I'm a former king now," I said as I try to get her familiar out of the way.

"That doesn't matter, love is always sudden" Kirche said getting closer to me, "And I instantly fell in love with you when you defeated Guichi with such grace."

"I already ready have someone else." I said turning to face her. When she got too close I gently pushed her away. But then I saw my familiar runes and King's Mark glow slightly.

KIRCHE ZERBST

VOID: PASSIONATE FLAME

SHAPE: FLAMETHROWER

ABILITY: REJUVNATE THE WILLPOWER OF PERSON THE FLAMES COVERS

_It happened again, just like with Louise. I couldn't do that before, maybe the familiar runes have something to do with it._

"Is that so, then that will make getting you more fun" she said as she backed off. Her familiar then moved out of the way and I took that gesture to leave the room. "I will make you mines one day my king." Kirche called out as I closed the door.

I finally got back to Louise's room and found the bed of hay that I found myself on this morning and went to sleep. _I've slept on worst._

XxXGZXxX

"Hey Shu, wake up."

I opened my eyes and saw Louise stand by the door.

"We're going out to town to get you a sword." Louise said to me as I got up.

"Why do I need a sword?" I asked Louise, "Also I'm right handed."

"I can't let a familiar of mines be seen unarmed." Louise said proudly, "It just for show, you don't have to use it."

_Makes sense in this world. _"Alright then," I said walking out the door, "Let's go."

When we got outside Louise started to walk towards a stable with a horse that has already been prepared.

"It's going to be a bumpy three hour ride so get comfortable." Louise said as she was about to get on the horse.

_I've got an easier and faster way. _"Climb on my back," I said activating my void and crouching down so Louise could get on my back.

"W-w-what?" Louise said surprised, "Are you planning to walk all the way there?"

"No," I answered her, "Just get on."

"O-okay." Louise said hesitantly as she got on my back.

"Which way are we going?" I asked Louise. She then pointed towards the direction we are heading for. "Okay then, hold on tight." I told her. _Paraplegic's Shoes. _Then the prosthetic legs started wrapping around my own and we were speeding off.

"H-h-how did you?" Louise started to ask when with got to the town gates, then I deactivated my void. "Never mind," Louise said, "Let's go find the weapon store."

After walking around town for a while, we finally found the weapon store. When we walked inside there were all manners of medieval weaponry lining the walls and in barrels.

"I need a sword that is appropriate for a familiar." Louise told the salesman. I saw a sleigh smirk on the salesman's face as he went towards the backroom. He later came back with a solid gold sword._ Isn't that heavy?_

"This is a high quality sword made in Germania that could cut through anything and it only cost three thousand gold coins, a bargain price if you ask me." The salesman said putting the sword on the counter.

"You can buy a mansion with that kind of money!" Louise yelled at the salesman, "Don't you have anything under a hundred gold coins?"

"There's a sword in that barrel back there," the salesman said pointing towards one of the barrels, "It has been driving off customers so you can have him for free."

I went towards the barrel and founder the sword that the salesman was talking about and took it out of the barrel.

DERFLINGER

VOID: KNIGHT'S ARMOR

SHAPE: SUIT OF ARMOR

ABILITY: INCREASE PHYSICAL ABILITYS OF WEARER, ABSORB SPELLS, AND ABLE TO STILL MOVE WITHOUT A WEARER.

_THIS SWORD HAS A VOID! How is that possible!_

"Oy, I felt that!" a voice said. _Did the sword just talked?_

"Hey, what's your name?" the sword asked.

"My name is Ouma Shu, I assume that you're going to give your name next?" I told the sword.

"Well well looks like you know your manners." the sword remarked, "You got a weird name. I'm Derflinger, nice to meet you partner."


	5. Shears

Good lords, my gym teacher is a drill sergeant! I thought aerobics was suppose to be aerobics not boot camp. But high point, Hellsing Ultimate episode 9 and 10 are out in English dub! Crispin Freeman voice acting Alucard is just wonderful.

Disclaimer: SAME AS THE LAST 4 CHAPTERS!

Chapter 5: Shears

"Louise," I said to get Louise's attention, "What is this?" I'm currently staring at a pile of clothes that is sitting in a corner of the room.

"My laundry," Louise said bashfully. "With everything that has been going on I've haven't been able to ask any of the servant staff to do it."

I sighed and went to pick up the pile of laundry. "Even if you're a noble, you should know how to do some laundry."

I found Siesta by a fountain with a pile of clothes by her.

"Siesta, is this where people do their laundry?" I asked her.

"Oh, hi Shu," Siesta replied then she saw the clothes in my arm, "Give me those clothes, I'll wash them for you. It'll be hard to do laundry with only one arm."

"Is there anything that I could do to help?" I asked Siesta.

"Well, do you remember what I asked you last time, can we do that?" Siesta asked.

We mostly talked about Siesta's life at the academy and a bit about my world.

"I wish that we could go against the nobles," Siesta said when I finished telling her about the Funeral Parlor's fight against GHQ and the Anti-bodies.

"It's getting late," I said as I noticed that the sun went down the horizon, "See you tomorrow."

"See you Shu," Siesta said with a hint of sadness.

We said our goodnights and I started to head back to Louise's room. But then someone pulled me into their room, when I recovered I saw that it was Kriche dressed modestly this time.

"Hello Kriche, you could have just invited me instead of pulling me in you know." I said.

"Then it wouldn't be a surprise Shu." Kriche said as she pulled out the same golden sword that Louise and I saw in the weapons shop earlier today. "I saw that Louise got you that rusty sword earlier today, so I thought that I would get you a better sword."

"But I only have one arm," I told Kriche "Why do I need two swords?"

"You don't need to use it," Kriche said, "You can have that sword as a token of my love for you. But it would make me happy if you did use it."

"Well it's impolite to refuse a gift so thank you. I hope for a great friendship with you Kriche." I said turning to leave the room.

"I hope for more than friends Shu!" Kriche called out after me.

"Where did you get that sword?" Louise asked me as I enter the Louise's room.

"Kriche gave it to me as a gift," I answered. Louise then got an irritated look on her face. "Is something wrong Louise?"

"Return that sword!" Louise yelled at me.

"Why?" I asked Louise, "It's impolite to return a gift when you already accepted it."

"I don't care!" Louise said still yelling, "I won't have you interacting with that Zerbst anymore! Her and mine families have been rivals for generations!"

"Hey partner," Derf said from the bed of hay, "Are you going to use that sword?"

"No," I answered Derf,"I can already tell that this sword is not made for fighting."

"There we go then missy," Derf said to Louise, "Partner is not planning to use that ornament, then it's all fine."

"Fine," Louise said with a hint of annoyance, "Just go to sleep and don't let me see that ever again."

**XxXGZXxX**

I walked into the kitchen to get some lunch and to spend time with the servant staff.

"Well if it isn't Our King," Marteau said as he saw me walk in, "What can we do for you today?"

"Got any lunch?" I answered/asked Marteau, "Louise didn't want me to attend class with her today."

"Alright then and your just in luck," Marteau said in a proud voice, "I'm trying a new recipe and I need someone to give me their option."

"Oh, is Siesta around, I need to talk to her about something." I asked Marteau. I was wondering why she sounded sad when we parted last night.

"Siesta haven't told you?" Marteau asked, "I thought you would be the first one she would tell. But anyways, Siesta been called on by name by some nobleman named Count Mott. She was picked up this morning."

"But why would she work for someone else?" I asked Marteau, "The last time I talked with her, she was telling how great it is working here with all of you. But she did sounded a bit off."

"That is just how it is around here," Marteau started to explain, "Once a noble calls on one of us peasants by name, we have no choice but to obey them. Usually it's a male noble that calls on a female peasant to make them their mistress. Count Mott had already called on three others here and there is nothing we peasants can do to stop him or any other noble."

_Just like how GHQ can do anything they wanted when they closed off Loop 7. _"Do you have a map?" I asked Marteau.

"Yeah," Marteau said as he open a drawer and pulled out a map, "What are planning to do with it?"

"Can you point out where Mott lives and what his home looks like?"

"It's right here," Marteau place his finger on the map where the Mott estate is, "I've been there once for a training exercise, it has one wall surrounding the main estate and the security was lax there since it's far from the boarder and near here. Now I'm really curious on what you're going to do."

"I'm going to get Siesta back." I told Marteau as I left the kitchen.

I got back to Louise's room and picked up Derf, "You can absorb magic right Derf?"

"Well I think I can," Derf answered hesitantly, "Been a few thousand years though."

"That's good enough and I know that you can," I said to Derf as I strapped him to my back and headed outside.

I activated my void once I got outside and called out Paraplegic's Shoes then started heading towards the Mott estate. When I was a quarter mile away from the estate, I put away Paraplegic's Shoes and walked the rest of the way.

"Halt!" a guard yelled out when I reached the gates, "What business do you have here?"

"I need to speak to Count Mott." I answered the guard.

"Where are you come from?" the guard continued inquiring, "A peasant would never have any kind of business with a noble."

"I came from the magic academy." I replied.

"An envoy from the magic academy!" the guard said with shock clearly flustered, "Alright then follow me."

It took nearly twenty minutes to get from the gate to the front door. _Why do these people have so much land? Don't they have any development plans? _The inside was even more ridiculous with a lobby larger than a classroom back at the academy.

"Wait here," the guard told me when we got to a door. The guard went in and came out a few moments later, "You can come in now, but keep it brief."

"The academy sent a peasant here to see me?!" the man inside said incredulously when he saw me, "Be grateful, if you haven't come from the academy I wouldn't have to meet with a peasant."

"You must be Count Mott correct?" I asked the man.

"Of course I'm peasant," the Mott confirmed, "Now what business does the academy wants with me?"

"Return Siesta." I told Mott not beating around the bush.

"Is that the issue?" Mott asked, "For what reason does the academy wants a maid back or is it you that wants her back?"

"I'm here to get her back," I replied, "And to warn you."

"Warn me about what? I'm curious." Mott asked me.

"Keep oppressing people and they will go against you someday," I told Mott remembering what happened to me.

"Nonsense," Mott said in a confidence voice, "The peasants have been serving nobles for over 6000 years, there is no way they would think that they could go against nobles. Guards!" Six guards entered the room and stood between me and Mott. "The maid will be staying here with me and you are going to leave."

"Siesta will be leaving," I said as I called out Shears of Life, "I don't want to fight but I will."

"Shears?!" Mott said surprised, "What are you going to do with garden shears?"

"Wait!" a voice said as somebody barged into the room. As I looked towards the open door, I saw Siesta wearing a different maid outfit with a shorter skirt.

"Count Mott, please listen to Shu." Siesta told Mott, "He's a king, you'll be in big trouble if you don't."

"This peasant is a king, that's hilarious," Mott said with a bit of a chuckle, "Guards attack."

**Louise POV**

"Hurry, can't this dragon fly any faster?" I yelled out.

"Hey," Kirche yelled back, "Sylphid is going as fast as she can okay."

Shu never showed up to pick me up after class so I asked around to figure out where my familiar is. It was only when I was directed to talk to the head chef to ask where he is. The head chef told me that Shu went to Mott's estate to get some maid back. I asked Tabitha if I could have Sylphid fly me towards the estate and Kirche overheard and decided to join.

As soon we reached the front door of the main building the door burst open and a guard stumbled out.

"It hurts it hurts!" the guard was yelling out as he fell to the ground. His chest had black crystals going across his chest and the guard was trying to rip it off his body.

"Come on, let's go inside," I told the others.

We ran inside and followed a trail of black crystals that the guard was trying to get off his body. The trail lead us to the drawing room and the door was wide open, what I saw inside shocked me to no end. Shu was using the sword that we got yesterday with his left hand and was absorbing spells that Mott was casting at him with it. But what seem ridiculous was that he had a large garden shear in his right hand.

"What are you?" Mott yelled at Shu.

Shu then stabbed Mott with the shears, but when the shears went in a bright light appeared where Mott was stabbed. Mott fell when Shu took out the shears but there was no blood, Mott just dropped dead.

"What did you do?" I asked Shu.

**Shu POV**

"What did you do?" I heard a voice say.

I looked over at where the voice was and saw Louise, Kirche, and a petit ice blue hair girl. "I cut his life strand." I answered her.

"Did you know what you just did?!" Louise yelled at me, "You killed a noble, we could be executed for this or worst! What are you going to do about that?!"

"He was a corrupt noble wasn't he?" I replied to Louise with a question, "Don't other nobles usually hate that kind of stuff?"

"Let's just go and hope that no one finds out that you did this," Louise said as she quickly walked out.

"Come on Siesta, let's go back to the academy, Marteau and the rest are worried about you." I said to Siesta holding out my hand.

"Okay," Siesta said as she took my hand. Then the familiar runes glowed.

SIESTA

VOID: EARTH DESCENDANT

SHAPE: HAIRBAND

ABILITY: ABLE TO USE EARTH TECHNOLOGY WITH EASE AND GREAT PROFICIENCY

_What was that void about? Earth technology? What is that suppose to mean?_

We all went outside and I saw the guard that I had slashed with the Shears of Life. I bent down and absorbed the crystals to my right hand then deactivated my void.

"Hey partner," Derf said coming out of his sheath, "You said that you couldn't fight with your left hand, yet you wielded me like an expert with your left hand."

"I didn't know how to fight with my left hand," I answered Derf, "But when I held you, I suddenly did."

"You could have fooled me," Derf replied back.

We all got on to a blue dragon that the petit girl was already on and flew back to the academy.

Well how was Siesta's void? Sounds very overpowered but it will play in sometime later. Now to go get the final Hellsing Ultimate dubs. Before any one complains, yes I've watched the subbed version.


	6. Song and Weapon

I sat and watched all of Hellsing Ultimate in one sitting and it was awesome. Except for the part where there was two days of power out!

Early upload! Five days off school can do one wonders.

New Disclaimer! Song belongs to EGOIST and lyrics belong to Amanda Lee

Chapter 6: Song and Weapon

"Exhibition? What exhibition?" I asked Siesta. I was taking a walk outside as Louise was brooding in her room over what kind of punishment she would get for me killing Mott. Then Siesta found me and asked what I was going to do for an exhibition.

"It's an event that all the second year students get to show off their familiar, it's kind of like a talent show," Siesta explained, "Maybe you can show them your void ability!"

"Well, the last time I used my void in front of a large crowd it bothered them a lot," I said.

"That is true," Siesta confirmed, "It might be a problem since Princess Henrietta is coming here."

"Princess Henrietta?" I asked confused.

"Yes, ever since the king passed away, she became Tristain Crowned Princess. Princess Henrietta is really popular all over Tristain she was even called the Flower of Tristain." Siesta explained.

"So that's why I saw everybody else doing things with their familiars," I said remembering Flame breathing out patterns of fire.

"The exhibition is one of my favorite events in the year," Siesta said reminiscing on a fond memory, "I really enjoyed one act a couple years ago where one student sang with his familiar doing harmony."

_Singing huh, I hope Inori is doing well. Ayase and Tsugumi are probably looking after her. I wonder how they are doing now that they don't have to fight anymore. _"Thanks," I told Siesta, "I'll think of something to do for the exhibition."

**XxXGZXxX**

It's the day before the exhibition and everyone was outside waiting for the arrival of Princess Henrietta. There were already several other carriages that came during the morning carrying some other nobles that came to watch the exhibition. Finally a white and purple carriage with gold lining being driven by four unicorns arrived. A maid opened the door and a purple haired girl wearing a white dress and purple cloak with diamonds and a sliver tiara also with diamonds came out. The crowd started staring with awe and muttering compliments.

_I assume that she's Princess Henrietta. She does have an air around her that just draws people to her, just like Guy. _Then I saw what seems to be a troop of bodyguards wearing green clothing, white cloak and white light armor carrying muskets. The muskets really intrigued me and one of the bodyguards caught me staring at the muskets.

"Hey!" she yelled at me, "Why are you staring at our weapons?"

"I was just wondering if that weapon is the most advance weapon there is." I replied to the bodyguard.

"Why should I tell you anything?" the bodyguard said back.

"Is everything alright over here Agnes?" a person said cutting in. We both turn to see Princess Henrietta standing there.

"This person was asking questions about our weapons Your Highness," Agnes said standing at attention.

"I'm sure that you can tell him if he is merely curious," Henrietta said.

"But Your Highness," Agnes started protesting, "We cannot allow just anyone to know the details of our weapons."

"Oh Captain Agnes, you're too uptight. But if you think that's the best choice then I will respect it," Henrietta then turned to me, "I apologize how my captain is acting."

"It's understandable Princess," I told Henrietta, "I would also be suspicious if someone started asking for details about my weapon."

"Is that so," Henrietta said. She then turned to Agnes, "Come Agnes, the trip must have tired us all, let us rest for the day."

With that Henrietta, Agnes, and the rest of the bodyguards proceeded to enter the central tower.

**XxXGZXxX**

"So Shu, do you have anything to show at the exhibition tomorrow?" Louise asked me.

"I might have one," I answered Louise, "But do you have anything that could make my voice be heard through a large crowd?"

"You're going to have to ask Mr. Colbert for an amplifying spell," Louise replied.

Then there was a knock on the door. I went to open the door and when I did, two people both wearing a cloak with a hood on charged in and closed the door behind them. One of the figures took of their cloak and went to hug Louise. The figures turned out to be Princess Henrietta and Agnes.

"It's been a long time Louise Valliere, my dear friend." Henrietta said to Louise.

"Princess!" both Louise and Agnes yelled out.

Louise then got down to her knees and bowed before Henrietta. "Please don't do that Louise, we're childhood friends you can stop with the formalities when we're alone." Henrietta said while helping Louise get up.

"So, you two are friends?" I asked both of them.

"Oh, it's you," Henrietta said when she turned her head to face me, "You're the one that Agnes yelled at earlier."

"What's your name and why were you so interested in our muskets?" Agnes yelled at me.

"I'm Ouma Shu, but just call me Shu. The musket is a relic where I came from so I was interested when I saw a real one." I said answering both of Agnes's questions.

"No way that's possible!" Agnes said completely shocked, "The musket had just been invented a couple months ago! How could it already be a relic?"

"Calm down Agnes, you'll have time to ask him that after the exhibition along with several other matters." Henrietta said patting Agnes's head.

Louise instantly got down to the floor once again bowing to Henrietta. "I'll accept any form of punishment for the indecent with Count Mott!"

"Don't worry about that Louise," Henrietta said as she once again helped Louise off the floor, "There will be no punishment. Count Mott was already going to court soon and his death did cause a stir, but it did save some people time to do more productive paperwork."

"Paperwork," I muttered remembering my time on the student counsel, "The bane of human existence."

"Yes it is," Henrietta said completely agreeing with me, "Well we have to leave now. Good luck at the exhibition tomorrow." With that Henrietta and Agnes left the room.

**XxXGZXxX**

Today is the day of the exhibition and there were already some great acts. Kriche had Flame do some fire breath patterns that I saw them do the day before yesterday, the ice blue hair girl, whose name was Tabitha, rode Sylphid and did some aerial maneuvers, and Momoracy, the blond girl that dumped Guichi, played the violin while her frog, Robin, sang/crooked. Guiche on the other hand decided to pose with his mole.

"Next up is Louise Valliere and her familiar Ouma Shu." Mr. Colbert announced.

Louise and I walked up to the stage and the nobles who came today and the day before are already talking about my lack of a right arm and that I was a peasant.

I went to Mr. Colbert to ask for the spell, "Excuse me Mr. Colbert, could you cast an amplifier spell on me?"

"Oh, you're going to do something with your voice alright then," Mr. Colbert then cast the amplifier spell on me.

"This song was created by my dear love Inori for the unnamed who have lost their lives during conflict," I said to the crowd as I turned to face them. I closed my eyes and started to recite the song that I've heard so many times.

Wild flower blossoming  
>I beg of you tell me this so I know too<br>Why do people fight?  
>They all act as if it's right<br>Don't they know that's no way to live

Valiant flower blossoming  
>What can you see?<br>When you look down on me  
>Why can't people say<br>That they're sorry for the way  
>That they fought<br>I thought we once could

When the sky has cleared  
>And rains have passed<br>I still won't forget the past  
>You are not alone on your own<br>I remember you back then  
>Trembling in front of me<br>Crying deep inside silently

When you see loved ones withering  
>What do you do with your remaining time<br>When your leaves can't speak a word  
>And your thoughts cannot be heard<br>How do you convey your love

When the summer's sun is hiding and  
>Winds are harsh against our backs<br>Everything seems to overlap  
>I'll sing in your memory<br>All the times you've spent with me  
>We've lost your name but I'll sing for you<p>

Once I've finished everyone was silent, then Princess Henrietta stood up and started clapping. With that everyone else started to stand up and clap too. I bowed and then me and Louise left the stage.

Mr. Colbert walked back up to center stage to announce the winner, "Now that all of the students and their familiars have performed I would like to have the top three to come on stage with their familiar Ms. Zerbst, Ms. Tabitha, and Ms. Valliere." The crowd clapped as we got on to the stage. "Out of these three performers the winner is…"

Then a loud boom and a cloud of smoke came from the central tower. Everyone turned around towards the sound and I activated my void calling out Acquaintances Sight. I saw a giant creature made out of rocks punching the central tower, putting away Acquaintances Sight and calling out Singer's Sword and Paraplegic's Shoes, I dashed towards the rock giant. When I got there, there was a hole in the central tower and a figure holding a box was standing in it. The rock giant then lifted its foot to step on me but I dashed out of the way and cut off its leg. But then the leg reformed itself and the rock giant continue to attack me.

"Get down!" I heard a voice yell out. I hit the ground and heard gunshots behind me. Turning around I saw Agnes and half of the bodyguards with their muskets pointed at the rock giant. The giant lifted its hand to protect the figure that was now riding on the giant's shoulder, but in the process it hit the central tower and a box fell out of the hole and spilled all of its contents when it hit the ground. When I saw what the box contained, I dashed towards it, grabbed it, pointed it at the giant, and fired. It was a machine gun that was like the one that I used against Ayase when I had to get past her Endlave. The rider was surprised and the figure jumped down and went into the ground, the giant then broke apart after the rider had left.

"What was that!?" I heard Agnes yelling most likely at me, "What is that weapon you're holding?"

"Why is this here?" I countered back holding up the machine gun, "You said that the musket was the most advance weapon created so far, this gun is more advance by nearly six hundred years!"

An old man came with some teachers, including Mr. Colbert, and a couple of other nobles along with Henrietta and the rest of her bodyguards. "We need of close off this section, Jean get Ms. Chevreuse and ask General Gramont repair and reinforce that wall. Princess Henrietta, can some of your guards help search the vault to find what was stolen? And Mr. Ouma Shu can you explain how you were able to use that when all of the palace researchers can't?" the old man started giving out orders and questions.

"That can wait," I told him, "I'm interested in what else is in this 'vault' and what that person was holding,"


	7. Reason

Time to take out the LAW! Light Anti-armor Weapon for the non-savvy weapons people.

Chapter 7: Reason

Agnes and Mr. Colbert came into the headmaster's office to give their inventory report to find out what was stolen. I wasn't given access to the vault so I'm with the headmaster Osmond, Louise, Kriche, Tabitha, Henrietta, and several other teachers and nobles in the office.

"After going through the vault, we discovered that the Staff of Destruction was stolen by Fouquet the Crumbling Earth," Agnes said giving Osmond the inventory papers.

"Thank you Captain," Osmond said to Agnes, "I've already sent Ms. Longueville to track down the thief, but now that we know it's Fouquet I'm not sure that she will find anything."

Just then a woman with green hair tied in a ponytail walked in the office. "I've found out where the thief might be," the woman said handing Osmond a drawing, "Several villagers gave me a description on a suspicious person they have never seen before walk towards the old abandon shack in the woods."

"Mr. Ouma and Captain Agnes, does this looks like the person that you were fighting?" Osmond questioned as he showed us the sketch that Ms. Longueville created with the villager's descriptions.

Me and Agnes nodded in conformation. "I'll assemble a team at once to retrieve the Staff of Destruction." Agnes said taking control of the meeting.

"No," Osmond interjected, "The Staff of Destruction was taken under the academy's watch, so the academy will retrieve it to regain our honor. Is there anyone here that will take up the challenge? If so raise your wand." No one raised their wand but instead started muttering to themselves, "Is there no one here that want to retrieve the Staff and possibility get the chance to capture Fouquet?"

Louise then raised her wand, "I Louise Valliere will go!" All of the teachers and nobles were shocked at this.

"I'll go too," Kriche said also raising her wand. Then she turned her head and saw Tabitha with her wand raised. "Tabitha, you know that you don't need to go."

"Worry," was all that Tabitha said.

Then Henrietta stood up, "Captain Agnes, I order you to accompany them." With that Agnes saluted to Henrietta.

"Mr. Ouma, could you also join them?" I nodded my head, "Alright then, you five are tasked with the retrieval of the Staff of Destruction and if you get the chance capture Fouquet the Crumbling Earth," Osmond began to take charge of the meeting, "Mr. Ouma and Captain Agnes have already seen and fought with Fouquet so follow their lead."

"Old Osmond," Longuville said getting his attention, "Shall I accompany them as their guide?"

"Are you sure about that Ms. Longuville?" Osmond asked.

"I'm sure of it from the start." Longuville answed.

**XxXGZXxX**

We've been traveling on a cart for a while now and during that time no one spoke. I was wondering about somethings about Fouquet. "How much did Fouquet steal anyways?" I asked to nobody in particular, "For a person to be infamous they must have done some big things right?"

"Well," Agnes started out, "With the most recent robbery of the Staff of Destruction and the one that happened three days before that, I have to guess that Fouquet stolen about the equivalent of seven thousand gold coins."

"What!" Kriche exclaimed, "With that much money, Fouquet could easily become a noble in Germania!"

"You can become a noble with money?" I asked Kriche.

"Just in Germania," Kriche stated, "The nobles in my country are all rich and powerful. In fact Shu," she started to give me a luscious look and started getting closer to me, "With the power you have, you can easily become a noble in Germania. Just marry me and I'll provide the money."

"I'll have to decline," I said immediately moving away from her, "I really don't want to be a noble. But why does Fouquet still need to steal? She obviously have enough money."

"Probably just for the thrill or the fame," Agnes said nonchalantly, "But a thief is still a thief nothing more to it."

"But isn't Fouquet a noble? Fouquet did use magic after all." I speculated.

"Perhaps Fouquet is a fallen noble," Longuville said getting involved in the conversation, "It's not that uncommon for nobles who have fallen out of power to try to get their place back in their world."

My thoughts went back to the time when Yahiro was selling Norma Gene to pay for his younger brother's treatment for the Apocalypse Virus. "Maybe Fouquet is stealing to support someone out of obligation." I saw Longuville tense a bit but thought nothing about it.

"We're close," Longuville said as she stopped the cart, "We'll have to walk the rest of the way."

A short walk later we came across the old shack that Fouquet was seen headed to. I activated my void and called out Acquaintances Sight. "It's clear there is no one inside and I see the box that Fouquet had." I told the group as I took a look at the scouter.

"You just have something for anything don't you." Agnes stated.

Me, Kriche, and Tabitha entered to retrieve the box and search for any other evidence, Louise and Agnes took guard duty outside the shack, and Louguville said that she would search the area for signs of Fouquet.

Something was off. This was too easy, I expected a dummy box or trap. I opened the box that contained the Staff of Destruction once Tabitha placed it on the table. "A rocket launcher!" I shouted as I saw what the Staff of Destruction really was.

BOOM. There was a loud sound that came from outside. Then the wooden roof and the door wall was ripped off revealing a rock giant similar to the one that attacked the academy but this one was bigger. Agnes was unconscious and Louise was casting small explosive spells at it. Kriche and Tabitha started casting spells at the rock giant but all of their spells had no effect.

"Tabitha," I called out to get her attention, "Can you call Sylphid and get the others out of here?"

Tabitha simply nodded and whistled for Sylphid to come. I ran over to Agnes and toss her over my shoulder and brought her towards Sylphid with Tabitha and Kriche on her back. "Louise!" I called out to her, "Get out of there!"

"No! I'm a noble and a noble never show their back to their opponent!" Louise declared while she kept casting spells at the rock giant. Then Sylphid flew towards Louise and picked her up with her arms.

When Sylphid cleared the area I took the rocket launcher from the box then I saw the familiar runes glow. I instantly knew how to use the M72 LAW rocket launcher, unfolded it and fired at the rock giant. Thankfully the ammo wasn't a dud cause the giant exploded and crumbled to a pile of rocks.

Sylphid touched down and everyone got off. Agnes was conscious now and started eyeing the LAW. "You're not a noble so how were you able to use the Staff of Destruction?" she started questioning me.

"It's like the machine gun, this also came from where I came from," I answered her.

"Is that so," I turn to see Longuville, "Thank you for showing me how it works." She then took the LAW and pointed it at the group.

"Ms. Longuville, you're Fouquet?!" Kriche pointed out.

"Yes, now I have to take care of all of you." But the LAW didn't fire as it was a one use weapon. "Why won't it work?" Fouquet said frustrated.

I shot her with Murder's Weight and started interrogating her, "I saw you flinch during the conversation here. Is this person a burden to you?"

"How do you know about my little sister!?" Fouquet yelled angrily.

"I knew two brothers that were in a similar situation as you"

"What do you mean 'were'?" Fouquet asked now curious.

"The younger brother knew that his older brother viewed him as a burden, so he chose to die." Leaving out the part where I was the one that killed Jun.

"My little sister is not a burden, she runs an orphanage that is constantly low on money and because of certain reasons she can't go and make some on her own."

I released Murder's Weight and Fouquet dropped to the ground. "Find better work to do after you sell that. It a one-time use weapon so it won't work anymore." With that she sank into the ground.

"How could you just let her get away?!" Agnes yelled at me, "We failed both of our objectives. How are we going to explain this to the headmaster and the princess?"

**XxXGZXxX**

"So because of Mr. Ouma, the retrieval of the Staff of Destruction failed and Fouquet got away is that correct Captain Agnes." Osmond summed up Agnes's report. "What to do about this?"

We're back at the academy. Kriche and Tabitha decided to retire for the day. Only me, Agnes, and Louise were called to give the report and things are not looking great for me right now.

"In accordance to the law he is to executed, normally," Henrietta stated, "But since Shu is a familiar the most he would get is life in prison and Louise would lose her place as a noble."

At this Louise started begging Henrietta for mercy. "Don't worry Louise," Henrietta said trying to calm Louise down, "You're my friend, I'll try to find a way to let you off."

"But Your Majesty," Agnes interjected, "If you did that, the whole court will question your judgment and your rule when you're queen will become much harder."

"I think I have a solution," a voice said on the other side of the office door. We all turned our heads to see Fouquet in the door way. Everyone took out their wands/staffs/mace/musket and pointed them at her, but she just raised her hands in surrender. "Don't you want to hear what I have to say first before attacking?"

Henrietta lowered her mace "Alright then, everyone lower your weapons." Everyone lower their weapon in compliance.

"Thank you, now I have a deal for Princess Henrietta," Fouquet began, "I have some information about several nobles that you would be interested in."

"What kind of information you have Fouquet," Henrietta said now intrigued.

"First my name is not Fouquet. My name is Matilda de Sachsen-Gotha and I need your help."

A/N: Henrietta does have a mace for her magic casting thing. Anyways I've been thinking of bringing in Funeral Parlor during the Battle of Tarbes with the eclipse. Apparently I made a poll on my profile, I don't know if they ever work. If it doesn't just review yes or no.


	8. Cleaning House

Looks like the poll is working, that's surprising. Anyways, the poll will close around the ending of the Wards thing so get your say in. I'm experimenting with third person in this chapter for a change.

Chapter 8: Cleaning House

It has been a few days after Henrietta agreed to make a deal with Matilda. Both of them along with Agnes went back to the palace to discuss the information Matilda claimed to have. Louise and Shu had received a letter from Henrietta to come to the palace and now we're waiting in the inner sanction throne room.

"Sorry for making you wait," Henrietta entered from a side door, "I had to put Matilda in the dungeons."

"Did she went back to being Fouquet and tried to steal something valuable?" Louise asked.

"No Louise," Henrietta started explaining, "It's part of a plan that we devised, but that is not what you're here for. I've got a report of a noble who has been oppressing a town, but when my investigator questioned the peasants they said things that contradicts the report."

"So you want us to question them instead." Louise said interrupting Henrietta.

"Yes and no, both are you are going undercover as peasants in order to question them. You're going to need these." Henrietta then gave Louise two rolled up pieces of paper. "One is a paper for you Louise, you have been given the title of Chevalier. The other is a royal search warrant, information on your mission are also inside that document."

"Wait princess," Shu spoke up, "Why are you giving us this mission? Wouldn't it make more sense to send Agnes or one of the musketeers?"

"The musketeers are on a different duty at this time," Henrietta stated, "And they would make up an answer to please me. I know that you two would be honest with me no matter what the outcome of the mission is."

"Thank you princess for trusting us," Louise said bowing, "We will accomplish this mission that you have given us."

Louise and I started to leave the room until, "Shu, can you stay for a while? There is something else that I need to speak to you about." Shu complied and Louise left shutting the door behind her.

"Now then," Henrietta started speaking, "This is about what Agnes said about what you said about the machine gun as you call it and the Staff of Destruction, how you said that both were from where you came from. I would like to hear more about that."

He then told her what she need to know. How he was from a different world, how there was no noble or peasant class but a more wide variety of classes, and some of the conflicts it took to get there. He also told her about Funeral Parlor and his time as a tyrant.

"A world where everyone lives without fear of a single class sounds like a far away dream. But yet the conflicts sounds like a living nightmare." Henrietta said when I finished talking. "Then this void power of yours is not magic, but technology that your world created?"

"Yes, the Void Genome was made from the Apocalypse Virus while trying to make a cure but we created a weapon instead."

"And you have taken lives before correct?"

"Yes, I had decided to get my hands as dirty as I have to."

Then Henrietta's face became determine, "I wish to create a new kind of rule when I am queen, for that I don't need people in my court with the idea that nobility would forever be in power. Shu Ouma the Guilty King, I have a favor to ask of you. Will you help me to clean my house of the trash that should have been thrown out ages ago?"

"You do know that the nobles might go against your rule and cause a civil war." Shu pointed out that one possibility.

"I know," Henrietta acknowledged, "But unlike your world that had change constantly, ours have been stagnate for nearly six thousand years. It is time for a change, I've got reports that Albion citizens are in a state of unrest with the nobility, and I wish to prevent that early in my own country. So I ask again, will you help me?"

"I will help Princess Henrietta," Shu said bowing to her, "But you must stay true to the world that you're going to build."

"I somberly swear that I will on the name of my family and Brimir," Henrietta then produced a rolled up black piece of paper, "With this you are free to kill any noble that has been confirmed to outright go against the world that I want to build with the possibility of conflict. When you return, I will give you another document that will give you access to the vaults at the academy."

Shu then took the document and was about to leave the room until Henrietta gave an additional instruction, "Please don't mention this to Louise until you find the noble, she also thinks that nobility is always in the right. But children are still young and minds can change."

"What did Princess Henrietta wanted to talk to you about?" Louise asked when Shu got to the carriage that was supposed to take them to the town.

"Nothing that concerns you for now." He simply said to her.

**XxXGZXxX**

"No good clothing, no good place to sleep. How are we suppose to do our mission!?" Louise said very frustrated.

"We're suppose to be undercover," Shu reminded her, "You would stick out wearing high quality clothing and people will notice who goes in and out of that high price hotel."

"Fine then, let see if you can do any better!" Louise yelled at me.

He looked around the town square to see who to ask where we might find a place to stay. Then out of all the multi colored hair heads in the crowd there was one girl with black hair so he approached her. "Excuse me," Shu said to get her attention, "But do you know a place where me and my young sister can stay? We're new around here and we didn't bring much money with us." The mission info gave them covers as siblings along with two hundred bronze coins.

The girl looked at Shu and then at Louise. A smile then grew on her face, "Actually my father owns an inn near here. You can stay if you like."

"What's the catch?" Shu asked her knowing it wouldn't be that easy.

"You're quick to catch that huh," she told me, "Well we're a bit short staffed since one of the workers went back to her home village. So in exchange for you two staying you both have to work."

"Fair deal," he told her, "My name is Shu and my little sister here is Louise."

"That's an interesting name, my name is Jessica please to meet you," told me, "Alright then follow me."

It was a short walk from where they were to the inn. It was a plain looking place on the outside, made out of wood with the sign Enchanted Fairy Tavern on top of the door. Inside was a different story, around were girls in revealing maid outfits getting the place ready for the night. There was one figure that greeted Jessica, but the way he acted and dressed scared Shu for life.

"Hello there little doves," the man? said when he walked towards the two, "I'm Scarron the owner of this fine establishment, but you can call me Mademoiselle. I heard from my daughter that you needed a place to stay and that you'll be willing to work."

"Yes, that is correct Scarron," Shu said with a sweat drop. _What have I gotten myself into?_

"Non, call me Mademoiselle." he reminded them, "Now then, little girl come with me." Scarron then took Louise to the back room followed by Jessica.

Sometime later Scarron reappeared. "Listen up all my fairies," Scarron said making an announcement, "Today we have a new fairy joining us, Louise come on out!"

Louise slowly reappeared from the back room with a white outfit similar to the other girls. It was obvious that she was flustered and her eye was twitching when she introduced herself. This mission was already off to a bad start, now it is only going to get worst.

**XxXGZXxX**

Louise was screwing with the mission already. Every customer that she served, she either kicks, punch, or yell at them sometimes all three and would constantly break things. Shu on the other hand was a bus boy. But he would carefully activate his void to carry boxes of beer and wine from the back room to the kitchen, then deactivate it before anyone else saw. Jessica was surprised the first time he came in carrying a box with only one arm, so she started giving some other jobs like helping the cook get ingredients.

Louise was still irritated by the time the tavern closed, but she got more irritated when she saw our room. "Why do I, a noble, have to sleep in this dirty room!"

"Look Louise," Shu said sighing, "We're on an undercover mission, you're going to have to give up some things. Or do you want to disappoint Princess Henrietta by failing this mission because you can't give up a few simple necessities?"

"Of course I can do this!" Louise started yelling at Shu, "What kind of noble would I be if I couldn't! Good night Shu!" At that, Louise covered herself with the blanket and went to sleep. Shu stared at the floor where he would be sleeping. _Well I slept on worst._

**XxXGZXxX**

Shu woke up early the next day and Louise was still sleeping. With nothing better to do, he went downstairs to the tavern to only see Jessica cleaning the tables.

"Good morning Jessica," he called out to her, "Do we have any customers during the daytime?"

"No not really," Jessica answered, "I'm just tidying up the place a bit." There was a short pause before Jessica started speaking again, "Hey Shu, can you help me out with shopping this afternoon. I want to talk to you about some things."

"Okay then,"

"Great," she said with a smile, "Can't wait for this afternoon then."

The afternoon came and the two left the tavern to go shopping for supplies.

"You and Louise aren't really siblings are you?" Jessica said when we got to the market, "In fact, Louise is a noble isn't she. It's plain as day so you might as well spill it."

"That's true," Shu said confirming her suspicions, "We're suppose to be undercover."

"Is that so? Then Louise is doing a horrible job at it, but you can actually past just one thing. How were you able to carry a box of full wine bottles with one arm?"

"That is something I don't really want to talk about."

"Well don't worry, at the Enchanted Fairy Tavern we don't ask for details about each other's past."

"Thanks."

They both walked through the market and bought what supplies was needed for tonight's business. On the way back to the tavern Shu decided to ask Jessica the question. "Hey Jessica, if Princess Henrietta becomes queen and decided to give the common people more power over their actions how would you react? Please give me your honest answer."

"That would be great!" she said with a large smile, "Nobles don't know how good they got it, we common people doing all the work for them. Without us they would be nothing."

"But wouldn't the nobles go against the princess and cause a civil war?" he countered.

"The all of the common people would stand by her side. She doesn't need those rotten nobles." Jessica said with confidence, "I know that lots of us will die, but it's better than being suppressed under someone else's rule. I mean there was my little cousin Siesta, if it wasn't for the death of that count then she would be stuck in his estate being used who knows what!"

"Wait, you're related to Siesta?!" Shu asked her surprised.

"How do you know Siesta?" she asked back.

"Well," Shu started to tell her, "We both met at the academy and I was still new around that place. Siesta was kind enough to show me around, and afterwards we became friends."

"So it was you that she mention in her letters," Jessica quietly whispered but I was still able to hear it.

"What letters?" Shu asked.

"Nothing," she quickly replied. "Well it looks like we're here, thanks for helping me out Shu." Jessica then went inside the tavern to prepare for business tonight.

**XxXGZXxX**

Tonight was busy just like the other night, the place was full and we were working our butts off. Everyone but Louise that is, she broke so many plates and glasses Scarron had her sit out to observe how the other girls were working. Things were going great till this really fat man wearing fancy clothing came in with six others who dressed the same. It was obvious that he was a noble. As soon as all the other customers saw him, they walked outside like it was expected of them. Scarron then went over to the noble to appease him.

"That's Lord Chelenne," Jessica started telling Shu, "He is the tax collector around here and he is bad for business. Any who don't please him, he start taxing them heavily. That is one noble no one is willing to serve and would be please if he died."

Chelenne then took a seat at one of the tables, then Louise started coming towards him with a bottle of wine and a glass. "What is that girl doing," Jessica muttered under her breath, "Everyone here knows that she is a noble but not him, she is going to regret this."

Louise then shouted at Chelenne about her having flat breast and kicked him. It was time for Shu to get to work. Chelenne's guards brandished their weapons at Louise and he stepped between them.

"You isolate peasants! Don't think you can get away from laying a hand on me!" Chelenne shouted.

"Louise do you have the paper from the princess?" Shu asked her.

Louise fumbled for a bit before taking out her wand and the paper that she got from Henrietta for the mission. "A noble with a writ from the palace?" Chelenne paled when he saw the paper and the wand. "I'm extremely sorry," he started making excuses while bowing, "What business does the palace have in this small town if I may inquire?"

"First you can start by answering this question," Shu started interrogating, "If Princess Henrietta was to take power from you and gave it to the common people, what would you do?"

Chelenne got really red in the face, "Never! We nobles will always have power over you peasants, without us you lowlifes wouldn't know what to do with yourselves!"

"Would you fight for it?" the final question Shu would ask.

"Of course I would!" Chelenne said standing up, "You peasants will never match the power of us nobles!"

"That is all I need," Shu then activated his void and called out Shears of Life.

"Wait Shu!" Louise yelled at him knowing what he is about to do, "All we had to do was to find him not kill him!"

"Kill me!" Chelenne said panicky, "What is she talking about? Wait are you the one that killed Count Mott?"

"Yes it was me," he answered him while taking out the black document that he received from Henrietta.

"That is a free execution document!" Chelenne shouted turning pale, "Why do you have that?!"

"Princess Henrietta ask me a favor to help her create a better world," then Shu rushed to insert Shears of Life into Chelenne and cut his lifeline, "Under Henrietta you would only corrupt it." Then the Shears of Life was pulled out and put away.

"What is this kind of magic?!" Chelenne was shouting as the Apocalypse Virus started spreading from his stomach. "Get this off me!" he was now clawing at the crystals that was now enveloping his torso. Everyone stood in shock as the crystals spread to the rest of his body, even some of the customers who left came back in the tavern. "Please have mercy on me." Chelenne pleaded as the crystals finally covered his face and his entire body crumbled to black dust.

Everyone was silent, even the guards that were with Chelenne, until Jessica shouted, "Lord Chelenne is dead!" Then everyone started celebrating. Some of the men that were in the tavern ran out shouting that Chelenne is dead. Others came over to Shu and lifted him up in the air, bringing him outside they started shouting "Hero of the People!"

**Louise POV**

I stood in shock at what I just witnessed. Princess Henrietta gave Shu permission to practically kill anyone. What was the princess thinking and what was that about her asking Shu a favor? And there was the peasant people reactions, they were celebrating that he killed a noble. How could they do that? They should be mourning that a greater person than them is dead, but yet they were celebrating and calling Shu a hero!

A/N: Longest chapter so far! Anyway, I feel that Shu learn how to question actions after the whole tyrant phase and pursue knowledge after reading his father's journal. And with Louise, it's kind of like when Gai was telling Shu what to do. That is just my take of things yours can be different so I apologize if I offend some people this chapter. Review how my third person is and if it's good I'll keep doing it. Also next chapter will bump this story to M as I think I'm pushing it this chapter.


	9. Potion Love

And with this, this story is now rated M.

Chapter 9: Potion Love

For three days the town held a festival for the death of Chelenne. Word spread fast on the night that he died and the next day the townspeople set up an entire festival like they had plan for it. Vendors and bartenders had special sales and brought out their best quality supplies that they wouldn't have usually have with Chelenne around. Louise locked herself in the room until a carriage came from the palace to pick us up.

"Congratulations on a successful mission," Henrietta said as we entered the inner sanction throne room.

"Successful?!" Louise shouted, "Shu killed another noble! How is that successful?!"

"Please Louise let me explain," Henrietta said trying to calm Louise, "There are many nobles who think that they can get away with anything that they do to the common people just like their predecessors. But the matter of the fact is that soon the common people will rise up against the nobility and royalty that we'll only be small in number."

"But how?" Louise asked, "We're mages, there is no way that peasants can just beat us with swords when we have magic."

"You've seen Shu used that rocket launcher against the golem before." Henrietta said referring to the time Shu used the Staff of Destruction, "That technology is far superior then what we have with the muskets. And my talk with Shu a few days before told me that weapons can go even farther. The commoners will soon achieve this feat and destroy the mages that have oppressed them."

"Then we just have to show those peasants who is in charge!" Louise suggested.

"That will just make them act quicker," Shu told Louise, "Think about where the food that you eat comes from and who made it. Farmers and the markets can easily refuse to give any nobles food but that would lead to their death. But then nobility would not get any food anymore because they killed the farmers and the marketers. Then there are the cooks, they can poison the food they cook for nobles and the nobles would still eat it because they think that commoners would never have the drive to do it."

"Then we'll just make our own food!" Louise shouted trying to find any foothold.

"Do you even know how to farm or cook?" Shu inquired. At this Louise hung her head in defeat.

The doors then open to reveal Agnes with bloody clothes. "Your Majesty, mission complete. All of simple minded nobles that have been dealt with accordingly."

Shu gave Henrietta a questionable look and Louise was once again shocked. "Shu because of the death of both Mott and Chelenne, word has spread far that I've been ordering the death of nobles who done some underhanded deals. Agnes and the musketeers been observing nobles a couple days before I sent you two on your mission."

"So once Chelenne's death reached their ears, the nobles would panic and rush to hide whatever they could. But in that rush they would make a mistake and catch the musketeers' attention." Shu wrapped up what Henrietta was getting at.

"And once they got our attention, we would investigate and arrest them." Agnes finished up, "Most of them are now in the dungeons and some of the ones that fought back are now dead." Agnes then stood at attention, "Also Your Majesty, Matilda is not in her cell. We believe that she had an accomplice and has escaped."

"Very well then," Henrietta said standing up, "Proceed to do the mock investigation that we have planned." Agnes then left the room. "Now then, Shu as promised here are the papers that will give you access to the vault." Henrietta then gave Shu another piece of rolled up paper.

"Thank you princess," Shu said bowing to her.

"You may leave now and Louise, please try to understand what I'm trying to do and enjoy the break."

**XxXGZXxX**

Shu and Louise arrived back at the academy only to find out most of the students have already left for the break and that Tabitha was just about to leave.

"Hey Tabitha," Louise greeted, "Are you going home for the break?"

Tabitha just nodded and then pointed at Shu. "Kriche," was all she said.

"She wants to talk to me?" Shu translated. Tabitha nodded her head before getting into her carriage and left the academy.

"What does that woman want now?" Louise said angrily stomping off to find the woman in question.

They found her at one of the tables outside with Guiche trying to win back Montmorency at another table.

"Hello my darling," Kriche called out to Shu, "Come have a seat and have a drink with me." On the table was a tray with two filled teacups, a full teapot, and a plate of assorted snacks.

"Sorry Kriche," Shu apologized, "There is something I need to talk with Osmond and Colbert."

"Well I for one need a drink," Louise said as she drank all of the tea in the cup farthest away from Kriche.

Then the most strangest thing happened. Louise hugged Kriche!

"I love you Kriche!" Louise shouted, "Why do our families have to hate each other?" She then started rubbing her chest against Kriche's. "I know that my chest is much more smaller than yours, but I hope that I can make you feel happy."

Kriche was trying to pry Louise away from her. "What is wrong with you!" she shouted, "I didn't think the relaxation potion would work like this! Hey Montmorency, what is the meaning of this!"

The girl in question reached into her pocket and pulled out a vial, her eyes became wide when she looked at it. "I may have accidentally switched the love potion I made and the relaxation potion." Montmorency said sheepishly.

"Love potions are illegal!" Kriche shouted while holding back Louise who is now trying to kiss her, "How long is it until this wears off?!"

"About six months," the ringlet answered with her head down, "Give or take a couple weeks."

"You were going to give me that?" Guiche questioned clearly in shock.

"You can't keep your eyes on me!" Montmorency yelled at Guiche, "Whenever another walks by, you stare at them! I couldn't take it anymore!"

"Guiche," Shu spoke up, "You still haven't learn from what happened last time?"

"I just can't help it," Guiche started crying, "I know that I should be a better person, but I've just done it for so long."

"If you're finished straightening out your relationship, hurry up and make an antidote!" Kriche yelled out now keeping Louise at bay from ripping off her clothes.

"I can't!" Montmorency shouted, "The last ingredient I need is extremely rare and hard to get."

"But you do know where and how to get one right?" Shu inquired.

"Yes, but it just not that easy," Montmorency said.

"You should fix problems that you have created," Shu told Montmorency, "Love potions are illegal right? Then why don't you fix this problem before you get caught."

"Fine," Montmorency muttered, "But all of you lot are going with me to Ragdorian Lake."

"Can you first do something about Louise!?" Kriche was now in her lingerie and running away from Louise who was stripping.

**XxXGZXxX**

The group hired a carriage to take them to Ragdorian Lake. But beforehand, Montmorency created a sleeping potion for Louise to consume much to Kriche's relief.

"We're going to have to stop here," the carriage driver said, "The ground is getting muddier from this point from the lake flooding."

"Why would a lake be flooding?" Shu asked as the group got out, "I didn't see any signs of heavy rainfall on the way here."

"It must be the spirit of the lake," Montmorency said, "This is going to make our task harder if she is mad enough to flood the lake."

"It's not just the lake that has flooded," the driver added in, "This flood had already taken a few villages around the area underwater."

"We're can still get there by nightfall," Montmorency said, "Spirits are more calmer during the nighttime anyways."

"How long the sleeping potion is suppose to last again," Kriche asked carrying a sleeping Louise on her back.

"Till the middle of the night, but we should be able to acquire the Spirit Tear before she wakes up." Montmorency answered as she walked towards the direction of the lake.

**XxXGZXxX**

"No way," Montmorency said wide eyed when the group reached the lake by nightfall, "We should have reached the lake side in a couple more hours."

"But we are at the lake aren't we?" Shu asked.

"Robin," Montmorency called out. Her frog familiar jumped out of her pocket and on to her hand. The ringlet then took a knife and cut her finger. Some drops of blood fell on Robin. "Can you call the water spirt for me please? The spirt will recognize my blood." Robin then jumped into the lake. "Now we just wait."

Moments later Robin jumped out and the water started to bubble and taking form as it rose into the air. A figure made of water that looked like the ringlet appeared. "Who is the one who has called for me?" the figure asked in an imposing voice that vibrated throughout the air.

"I Montmorency Margarita la Fere de Montmorency," the ringlet answered, "Surely you have not forgotten the blood of the family that has a contract with you."

"I have not forgotten the contract with the Montmorency's and I do sense the blood that flows through you. I do not however recognize you." the water spirit declared, "What is it that you have to call on me?"

"I ask for a simple favor of you. I would like a small piece of your body." Montmorency said stating what the group came for.

The water spirit smiled. Everyone but Shu thought that the water spirit was going to give them the Spirit Tear. "No," was what the water spirit answered.

"Okay then, sorry to have bothered you," Montmorency bowed and started walking away.

Shu however stepped forward. "What do we need to do for you to recognize us?" Shu asked the water spirit. Shu knew that just having a name and reputation would not convince someone with the resources one needed. He had experienced that when Gai try to deal with the Kuhouin Group.

"Ah Gandalfr, how nice it is to see you again," the water spirit greeted, "And I see that you have Derf with you."

"Sorry if my memory is a bit foggy," Derf said coming out of his sheath, "But as you can see, Shu here is not the Gandalfr that you probably remember."

"Yes I know Derf," the water spirit replied. Then it talked to Shu "Now Shu, how is it that you know that you must gain my favor?"

"You have something we need. Why should you simply give it to us with nothing in return?"

"Very well, it seems that I can trust you with this task Shu. There is a mage that has been attacking me and halting my search. Stop this mage and I will give you part of my body." With that the water spirit returned to the lake.

"How did you do that?" Montmorency said shocked once again for the manyth time that day. "Trying to deal with spirits is completely reckless!"

"It worked didn't it." Shu simply said. He then combined Acquaintances Sight and Hacker's Interface together to create surveillance drones and a view screen.

"What are those?" Guiche asked, "They don't look like golems."

"We can't cover the entirety of the lake ourselves. These will be our eyes elsewhere around the lake while we cover the main road." The drones then scattered and Shu walked into the trees that surrounded the main road.

Unfortunately during their wait Louise woke up and started harassing Kriche again. "Hey Kriche I'm sooo hot." Louise said leaning closer to Kriche, "Let's take a dip in the lake together."

"But Louise we don't have any swimming wear." Kriche tried to reason.

"Don't worry about it, we can just go in nude." Louise said taking off her cloak.

"I can't take this anymore!" Kriche yelled. She then ran out of the tree line and bumped into a small figure.

Shu then walked out, "Are you the one attacking the lake?" he asked the figure.

"Orders," was all the figure said in a monotone voice.

"Wait," Kriche said when she got up, "Tabitha is that you?"

The figure removed their hood to reveal the ice blue hair mage. "Had you consider to negotiate with the water spirit?" Shu asked Tabitha.

"Orders," Tabitha said again taking out a rolled up piece of parchment from her cloak.

Kriche took the paper and read it. "Tabitha," Kriche said when she was done reading, "I want to hear the whole story later. Even if you are a Chevalier there is no reason for you to do this alone much less this mission at all."

"Estate near here," Tabitha said.

"We'll go there later," Shu said, "But Tabitha can you stop attacking the water spirit if we are able to negotiate with it?"

Tabitha nodded her head and started walking towards Kriche. But got knocked out of the way by a sprinting Louise. "Stay away from Kriche she's mines!" Louise shouted, "Besides I have a smaller chest than you." To prove her point, Louise opened up her shirt and stuck out her chest with pride.

"Congratulations," Tabitha said to Kriche.

"Lets hurry up and get that Spirit Tear!" Kriche started dashing towards the lake side with Louise in tow.

**XxXGZXxX**

"Well come back Shu," the water spirit said when Shu stepped up to the lake side, "Have you stopped my attacker?"

"She has agreed to stop attacking you," Shu stated.

"That is good enough, now as promise a piece of my body." A drop of water fell from the water spirit and floated towards the group. Montmorency took out a vial and captured the Tear in it.

"I have a question to ask you," Shu said when Montmorency secured the vial, "You said before that you were searching for something. Is that the reason why you started flooding the lake?"

"Yes, a precious item of mines has been taken from me. With it one can do great evil with it."

"If you promise to recede the lake level, then I will find your item." Shu said dealing with the water spirit again.

"You have completed my previous request, so I suppose I will trust you again." A piece of the water spirit floated in the air to form a ring. "It is called the Ring of Andvari, with it one can raise the dead. All that I know is that it was taken for a person named Cromwell."

"Another question, you called me Gandalfr. Who is that?"

"Gandalfr was a heart that resided inside of Sasha, one of the familiars of Brimir. But that is what interesting about you. You don't carry just your own heart or Gandalfr's but many others."

"You must be talking about the voids," Shu then took out Singer's Sword, "They are the manifestation of a person's heart in a form of a tool."

"Yes they are small but I can still sense them. But I also sense one heart full of love and malice that has a presence in you that is just as strong as yours or Gandalfr's." The water once again flowed from the water spirit's body but it was much more than what Montmorency had in her vial. The liquid then flowed into Shu's mouth. "That should calm the malice heart down. I'm counting on you to retrieve my ring, even if it takes you till the day you die." The water spirit receded back into the lake.

**XxXGZXxX**

The group is now on its way to the estate that Tabitha had mention. Riding on a carriage that Tabitha came to the lake in. Thankfully it was big enough to accommodate for all of them. Louise was trapped inside a black orb produced by Pessimist's Torch, another one of Shu's voids he had.

"Couldn't you have done that sooner?" Kriche asked.

"It has to be stationary and she already took that sleeping potion for the way here."

They reached the estate moments later. Passing through a gate with a blue shield with two brown staffs crossing in front of it. But there was a crack going across it.

"What," Kriche shouted, "That's the royal seal of Gallia, but that's means that we're in Gallia now! Tabitha are you Gallian royalty?" At this all the other nobles in the carriage was shocked, but Tabitha stayed quiet and kept reading a book that she had brought with her. But only Kriche and Shu noticed that Tabitha had not turned a single page ever since she opened the book.

A butler greeted them when they have reached the doors of the main building. "Miss Charlotte, welcome back from your mission. Who are these people that you have brought with you?"

"Friends," Tabitha said as she walked towards the door. At this the butler went wide eye for a moment then open the doors for the group.

The inside was in tatters. There were cracks going across the walls and vines growing in between them. Tapestries on the wall has long lost their color. And there were many rooms that have been unused for so long that a thick layer of dust covered everything. The butler led them to a large room with a few couches and a large table in the middle. The room was in a better state than the rest of the mansion but still had cracked walls and some shattered windows.

"What is with this mansion? It is in a horrendous state." Guiche said.

"Excuse me, but do you have a room to create potions?" Montmorency asked the butler.

"Of course Miss, follow me." The butler then walked out with the ringlet in tow.

Tabitha pulled on the sleeves of both Shu and Kriche. "Follow" was all Tabitha said. She led them to the deepest room and knocked. There was no answer but Tabitha went in anyways. There was a large bed in the room and in it was a woman with the same hair color as Tabitha but looked extremely frail.

"I've return mother." Tabitha said in a sad voice.

"Go away!" Tabitha's mother yelled, "You are not taking my daughter away from me! We had enough of life in the court! Leave us alone in peace!" The woman then took a glass of water from the night stand and threw it at Tabitha. The girl however made no attempt to avoid it and it struck her head. The mad woman's attention went to the doll that she had in her hands.

The butler entered the room hearing the commotion. "Miss Charlotte are you alright?" his voice was clear with worry.

"Rest." Tabitha left the room with a sad expression on her face.

The butler then turned to Kriche and Shu. "My name is Percerin, butler of the d'Orleans family. I suppose that you want some answers to the scene that happened in front of you."

The three went back to the large room to find it empty of life. "Don't worry about the young lord," Percerin said, "The young lady took him for assistance."

"Now what is the deal with Tabitha?" Kriche asked not beating around the bush.

"Is that what she calls herself? If she brought you to see her mother then it should be no problem to tell you both the story. This place is in fact a prison."

Percerin told them how Tabitha was a victim of a succession fight for the throne of Gallia. How her father was murdered for being the one qualified to take the throne by the people despite being the second son. Then the attempted poisoning of Tabitha during a banquet only for the mind breaking potion to be consume by her mother at the last moment. And how Tabitha locked away all of her emotions when she received an order for a mission that she was not have supposed to survive from.

"The Madame stayed here in the same condition that you saw her in." Percerin said finishing the tale.

"But that means the Tabitha is just slave to the people who killed her father!" Kriche said outraged, "If I see any of them, I'm going to turn them into ashes!"

"Miss Charlotte called herself Tabitha is that correct?" Percerin asked.

"Yeah that's right." Shu answered while Kriche kept shouting curses.

"That was the name of the doll that the Madam currently has. The Madam bought that doll for Miss Charlotte when the young miss was lonely. She was the one that named the doll Tabitha. Now the Madam thinks the doll is Charlotte."

Kriche calmed herself at this. "Tabitha views herself as that doll?"

"I know that I've heard the story but I can't be there for Tabitha," Shu said, "Kriche, you're the one that has to be there for her."

The door opened and Tabitha walked in the room along with Guiche and Montmorency. "Time to go."

Kriche ran up to Tabitha and embrace her. "Don't try to do everything by yourself anymore, I'm here for you. The 'Ardent' will melt the ice around your heart Charlotte."

Shu then walked up to both of them. "I won't always be there, but you can count on me." Shu then patted Tabitha on the head.

CHARLOTTE D'ORLEANS

VOID: REVEALING SNOWSTORM

SHAPE: SNOW GUN (A/N: just imagine a potato gun with a larger tube size and a fan inside)

ABILITY: CREATES A MINI SNOWSTORM ENCASING IT'S VICTIM IN ICE REVEALING THEIR TRUE INTENTIONS IN THE FORM OF IMAGES ON THE SURFACE OF THE ICE.

Tabitha allowed herself to shed a single tear.

A/N: Now this just had a lot of potions in it. Love, relaxation, antidotes, Apocalypse Virus treatment, and a mind break potion. This chapter is just full of potions that no one loves! Giving the FOZ characters voids will have a part to play later. And yes I'm following the anime not the novel just because I have not read it yet, but I am now. Anyone wants to guess what the third heart the water spirit sensed belongs to? Also I'm on break so expect another upload soon. I really want to get to the battle of Tarbes. If anyone wondered what happened to Louise, they left her in the carriage.


	10. Armor and a new Ally

Sorry for the late upload but stuff came up. And just realized I spelt Kirche's name wrong. Not going to fix that yet in previous chapters.

Chapter 10: Armor and a new Ally

It has been days since the love potion incident. Louise remembered everything from when she was under its influence. Most of the time she locked herself in her room, but when she had to go to class she avoided Kirche at all cost. Kirche on the other hand cleaned up her act and dumped all of the boys she had been seeing to spend more time with Tabitha just talking to her.

Shu showed Osmond the paper he got from Henrietta for access to the vault. Osmond led Shu to a different but much larger vault room. He was astounded by what he found in there. There were many toys that he had found and at one point started playing with a kedama. He also found a solar charger and started charging the MP5 player he had. But yet Shu also found weapons that have spanned through time and whenever he touched them, he instantly knew how to use them. He also founded several jeeps, some had mounted guns on them.

It was the fourth day of his inventory of the vault, the door opened to reveal Colbert. Shu was taking a break at the time playing with the kedama. "There is something I need to ask you." Colbert walked in closing the door behind him. "Shu, have you ever heard the name Gandalfr?" Colbert asked.

"The water spirit at Ragdorian Lake called me that," Shu answered as he put away the kedama in one of his coat pockets, "It said that Gandalfr use to be with a person named Sasha, one of Brimir's familiars."

"True, Gandalfr was one of Brimir's familiars. But this is the first time I've ever heard of a Sasha. Anyways Gandalfr was said to be able to learn how to use any kind of weapon just by touching it. So just how many weapons are in the vault and have you learned how to use them?" Colbert finally got to what he wanted to ask.

Shu pointed to one side of the vault where there were two piles of weapon crates. "The larger pile are full of weapons and ammunition that would backfire. The smaller pile are weapons that can be used. And it did seems that I learned how use them all." Shu left out that the larger pile also contained weapons that showed the sign of nuclear and bio weapons.

"I thought that there would be more than that. Then what's with the other piles around the vault?" Colbert waved his staff to the other piles that took up the rest of the vault.

"Those are harmless stuff, mostly children toys."

"Those are children toys!?" Colbert said shocked, "Everything that we put in here we thought was dangerous."

"Then what about that crate of machine guns in the other vault?"

"Well that one, a noble had asked Headmaster Osmond to keep it for a while and that vault was our most secured one. Aha speaking of the Headmaster, he wishes to see you in his office."

"Alright, and can you find someplace where I can dispose of the unusable weapons?"

**XxXGZXxX**

Shu was about to head inside the office till he saw Louise coming up the stairs.

"What are you doing here?" she asked.

"Are you also here to see the Headmaster?" Shu asked back.

"Whatever, let's go in." Louise said pushing the door open.

Inside was Henrietta and Osmond sitting across from each other having tea. Osmond stood up once he saw Louise and Shu. "Well, I'll leave you to your business." Osmond then left the office.

"Princess what are you doing here?" Louise asked as she bowed.

"It's another mission is it?" Shu guessed.

"That is correct Shu. Well I'm getting married to the Emperor of Germania."

"Congratulations Princess for getting married! But why do you have to marry a Germanian Savage?" Louise interrupted.

"Louise, Tristein is small and relativity new. This marriage can create a strong alliance with Germania." Henrietta started to explain, "However, there is a certain item that could break this alliance. A love letter that I've wrote to Prince Wales of Albion."

"But couldn't you ask the prince to give you the letter?" Shu asked, "I'm sure that he will understand that you're doing this for your country."

"Albion is in a nearing state of civil war and the royal family is on the run and hiding. Me going there would cause Wales to worry and come out of hiding. I'm sorry for giving you two another mission so soon, but you two are the only one that I can ask of this personal matter."

"Princess, to be asked by you to take on an important mission like this would be my honor and happiness." Louise said bowing.

"Then you will go?" Henrietta asked and Louise nodded her head. "Thank you Louise, you will need these as prove. Give them to Wales and he will understand" Henrietta then took off her ring and placed it on a letter she had previously placed on the table.

"Aha I should also mention that someone else will accompany you two on this mission and he should be arriving tomorrow morning. Shu,you're going to have a different backstory to make him feel more comfortable."Henrietta gave a folder to Shu. Then the door creaked open. "Who's there?"

The door opened to reveal Guiche flustered and a surveillance drone flew in the office and landed on Shu's arm.

"You were eavesdropping!" Louise yelled.

"I've heard everything," Guiche then bowed to Henrietta, "I Guiche de Grammont wish to also undertake this task."

"Oh, you must be General Grammont's son." Henrietta curtsied, "Then I will accept your services."

"If that is all, I would wish to go back to what I was doing." Shu said.

"Yes." Henrietta answered. Shu then left the room.

He went down the stairs to see Kirche and Tabitha sitting on a bench. "Are both of you going to follow on Sylphid?" Shu asked them, "Louise, Guiche, and I are going to be on the ground and I'm not sure about the other guy that is suppose to come." Shu then went to rest on a make shift bed he made in the vault leaving Kirche surprised and flustered.

**XxXGZXxX**

The next morning Shu, Louise, and Guiche prepared three horses and are now waiting for the person that Henrietta had said was coming.

"I wonder where that person is." Louise wondered out loud.

"Well whoever he is, he does not have great time keeping skills," Guiche said, "Oh and there is another that is also coming with us." The ground started to rumble and out popped Guiche's familiar. "My sweet cute Verdande, you always know how to make an entrance."

"You know that we are going to a flying country right Guiche?" Louise asked, "How are you even going to transport that big mole there?"

Verdande then jumped on Louise, "Guiche, get your familiar off of me!"

"It must be that ring that the Princess gave you. Verdande is attracted to valuable gems."

"I don't care, someone get this mole off of me!" All the sudden a big gust of wind blew Verdande away.

"I'm sorry if I hurt your familiar, but it was attacking my Louise after all." A voice said above the group. A griffon with a figure dress like a musketeer from Shu's world slowly start to descend.

"Who are you?" Guiche inquired as he raised his rose wand towards the figure.

The figure dismounted when his griffon landed. "I am Wards, leader of the griffon squad. I have orders from Lady Henrietta to accompany you."

"The Princess send you!" Louise shouted blushing madly.

Wards started walking towards Louise. "I sorry if I surprised you Louise, but when I heard that my fiancé was going on a dangerous mission I knew that I had to accept this mission."

"Fiancé?!" Guiche shouted, "You're engaged to Viscount Wards of the Mage Guard?"

Wards started to flirt with Louise as he helped her mount his griffon and Shu felt a bit jealous. "_Wait why am I feeling jealous? I've got Inori._" Shu thought, "_Besides Wards is a confirmed traitor._" The folder that Henrietta gave Shu also contained information about Wards from Matilda and the cover story he was given.

**XxXGZXxX**

During the trip to wherever Wards was taking them Guiche kept bragging on how great the Mage Guard and Griffon Squad are and Wards was still flirting with Louise.

This went on for a while till Wards finally started speaking to the two boys behind him. "Why don't you two tell me a bit about yourselves? I would like to know about my companions that I'm working with."

"I'm Guiche Grammont, the son of General Grammont." Guiche introduced himself in high and mighty voice.

"Oh you're the son of General Grammont. Then I will be expecting great things from you then." At this Guiche smiled happily. "And what about you?" Wards turning his attention to Shu, "That is an interesting arm by the way. Is it supported by earth magic?" Wards had noticed Shu's right arm that he had taken out to match the persona Henrietta suggested.

"Yes it is," Shu answered, "I'm Shu Ouma the Black Crystal."

"I've never heard of you." Wards said now suspicious of Shu, "Tell me, do you have any family members in the court?"

"I have no family," Shu answered sticking close to his cover story, "They threw me out and cut off my arm once they found that any earth magic I casted turned into black crystals. A court member found me and secretly took care of me."

"Then how did you find yourself on this mission?" Wards asked now glaring.

"The Princess heard of me and gave me another mission to do along with this one."

"Oh there is a canyon up ahead," Wards said looking back to the road, "My griffon can't really handle cramp spaces. I'm going on head to La Rochelle with Louise." Wards's griffon then took flight leaving the two boys behind.

"Hey partner," Derf said finally popping out for the first time during the trip, "Why don't you send me up ahead. That canyon just shouts ambush and I want to try out that void thing you were talking about."

**Flashback**

"Partner you know that void thing you do and how the water spirit said it was people's hearts?"

"Yeah." Shu answered while shifting through another pile of toys.

"How does that work if you don't mind me asking?"

Shu then explained some of the specifics about the Power of the King and its restrictions. Then he went on to talk about voids.

"So I guess I don't have one since I'm seven thousand years old huh?"

"Surprisingly you actually do. I don't know how that is possible."

**Present**

"You sure about this Derf?" Shu said laying his right arm on the handle.

"Let it rip partner!" Derf said excited for what is going to happen.

Shu pulled out Derf's void. Black crystals started coming out of Derf's mouth and fell to the ground. It then started forming a black suit of armor as it hit the ground. The armor was simple and light for speed and skill over power and it had a helmet that covered the whole head. (A/N: Easy to think of the Elven armor with a Guard helmet from Skyrim.)

"Whoa, this feels funny," Derf said his voice still coming from the sword, "I know I'm in the sword but it feels like I'm also in the armor." The armor then moved around for a bit before taking Derf. "Check it out, I'm swinging myself around! This has got to be the weirdest and greatest thing ever. Well see you guys up there."

Derf ran into the canyon and the two boys followed on the horses galloping. "How fast is that armor?" Guiche asked amazed, "It's faster than a messenger horse at a full sprint!"

When the two finally caught up to Derf, he was already fighting off an ambush that some bandits had set up for passing travelers. "About time you two got here," Derf shouted dispatching another bandit, "Help me out, I'm still getting use to this body!"

A flurry of ice spikes and fireballs started raining down on the bandits and Derf. But the armor was absorbing the spells making it change color. The armor was still primarily black but the shoulder, arm, and leg armor had a dark yellow hue and white outline to them. The sword also changed from not being rusted anymore.

"Hey Shu!" Kriche called out when Sylphid landed, "Where's that hunk that I saw riding with Louise and Guiche did you redesigned your golems?"

Guiche decided to answer both questions, "They went ahead over the canyon earlier and believe it or not that is actually the sword Derf."

"Pretty cool huh," Derf said his voice now coming from the armor, "I somehow have a void and Shu pulled it out of me. Now I can control my own body."

Kriche then went puppy eyed and faced Shu, "Do we have any voids Shu?"

"Yes you all do, but don't know what Guiche's void is." Guiche got a little depressed at Shu's answer, "I'm not going to pull them out. Voids are not something to play around with. If your void breaks then you will die."

"Then what about Derf?" Tabitha asked.

"Well little missy, magical attacks don't work on me I just absorb them. If you try to hit me with a physical attack though, it might do some damage if you can hit me of course. Anyways, it's almost sundown we should get going to La Rochelle."

**XxXGZXxX**

"Yo waz up!" Derf greeted Louise and Wards when he ran up to them.

"Derf is that you?" Louise asked when she heard the voice coming from the armor.

"Yep this is me alright." The rest of the gang caught up to Derf and the horses were tried out.

"This is an interesting golem." Wards said observing Derf head to toe, "Which one of you created this? It's the first golem I've ever saw that could talk."

"It's more like a body than a golem." Shu answered.

"A body for what?"

"For the sword, it's my familiar."

"That sword on your back was a familiar. That is interesting, then what is with the runes on your left hand." Wards asked.

"That is a contract with me you dope," Derf answered giving Wards a slap on the back, "I'm a sentient being, my master gets branded instead of me."

"Is this true?" Wards asked the gang. They all nodded. Shu and Derf created a story and explained parts of why Shu was playing a mage to the rest while they were in the canyon. Louise was the only one who vaguely knew about the cover story, but nodded with the rest anyways.

"Well then, shall we check into an inn for the night?"

**XxXGZXxX**

"Three rooms my good man." Wards said to the innkeeper.

The innkeeper gave Wards three room keys, "Have a nice stay."

The rest of the group was in the mess hall of the inn having dinner and Derf was back in his sword along with his void.

"What was with that story Shu?" Louise started to interrogate Shu, "What would happen if Lord Wards asked me if I have a familiar or not?"

"Just say an ominous voice told you that it was not time for you yet. We'll cooperate with that." Kriche said lazily.

"But that's not going to work!" Louise yelled.

Just at that moment Wards walked towards the group. "Hey Louise you're a second year right. What is your familiar like?"

"Well an ominous voice told me to improve my magic a bit before trying to summon a familiar. Isn't that right guys?" The rest nodded their heads like Kriche said they would.

"That's my Louise. The voice probably knew that you had tried to summon a very powerful familiar and wanted you to strengthen yourself up before meeting it. Alright Louise, I will personally help you as much as I can after this mission, I would like to see this familiar you would have summoned." Louise was shocked that such a flimsy story that Kriche made up would work.

"So you got our rooms?" Kriche asked, "I plan to do something girly with Louise and Tabitha."

"Actually, I had to get an extra room since I wasn't expecting more companions." Wards then held his hand towards Louise, "Now then my fiancé, shall we go to our room?"

"But we're not married yet!" Louise said loudly her whole face turning red. "It's not traditional for engaged couples to sleep together before their wedding."

"I understand Louise. Then I guess that we'll be using two rooms then."

"Then let's get to sleep then." Kriche grabbed one of the room keys than dragged Tabitha and Louise with her.

"Well boys we better get to sleep, the ship leaves tomorrow."

**XxXGZXxX**

Shu woke up to someone shaking him. He opened his eyes and saw Wards. "Shu wake up there is something I need to talk to you with."

Shu grabbed Derf with him and they both left the room. Wards led him to an open space behind the inn. "What is your real mission?" Wards started interrogating Shu, "I know who you really are, you're the one that started killing off nobles."

Shu drew Derf and got into a fighting stance. Then the ground started shaking and the yells of men could be heard. Both Shu and Wards turned their heads towards the noise. "She's early." Wards muttered. Then he pointed his sword-wand at Shu "I'm going to take care of you now." Wards launched a lighting spell that he had been saving up at Shu. Shu was sent flying and he hit a wall hard knocking him out.

Wards went back inside the inn to find the others taking cover behind the counter and casting spells at the attackers. "About time some help showed up!" Kriche yelled.

"Louise, come with me to the ship. The rest of you hold them off." Wards picked up Louise by the waist and headed towards the back door.

The fight took a while but Guiche finished his chant to create a rock wall in front of the door blocking anyone coming in or out. Then the ground started shaking and men were heard yelling once again. But the yelling was of panic. A hole appeared behind the group to reveal the former thief.

"Fouquet!" Everybody pointed their wands at her.

"Don't shoot," Matilda put her hands up then cocked her head, "Where's Shu? I'm suppose to meet up with him not you children." Matilda then used her earth magic to try to locate him. She located Shu in the back and went towards the back door.

"Hey where are you going?!" Kriche yelled as the group followed her. What they found in the back shocked them. Shu was lying on the ground with his cloths in front of his chest charred and a large heavy burn wound with small black crystals covering it.

"Come on and follow me. I have another ship waiting to follow Wards and Louise." Matilda used a levitation spell to carry Shu.

"Why?" Tabitha asked still pointing her staff at Matilda.

"Let's just say I'm working for the Princess now I'll explain once we're on the ship." Matilda said as she started running towards the harbor with Shu in tow.

A/N: The polls are closed and it looks like I'm going to bring in Funeral Parlor. Now I'm not going to bring in all of them just some. Reasons why in the next couple chapter.


	11. Discover

Chapter 11: Discovery

"And that's the story." Matilda said.

The group are now on a smaller ship that Matilda had hired to follow the one that Louise and Wards are on. Shu was not in the same room as the others as he is in the ship's infirmary recovering from Wards lighting spell.

"There is no way that Wards is a traitor!" Guiche yelled denying everything he had been told. "He's a hero in Tristein!"

The door swung open revealing the ship's medic. "Come quickly there is something wrong with your friend!" he said urgently. The group rushed to the infirmary to see what had happened to Shu.

When they entered the infirmary, Shu's entire chest was covered with black crystals. "I don't know what is happening." The medic cried out, "I started rubbing a healing salve on the burn and those things just started to grow quicker."

But then something happened, the black crystals started receding back into Shu's body revealing his chest that showed no signs of any burns ever existing. Once all of the black crystals were gone Shu started to stir. "Where am I?" Shu asked when he opened his eyes and saw everybody. "And why is Matilda doing here?"

"We're on a ship that is currently following the ship that Wards and Louise took off in." Matilda answered, "You were badly hurt and you guys are lucky that I was investigating Wards or you guys might still be at that inn."

"How are you fully healed?" the medic asked amazed, "It would have taken a square class water mage healer to make that kind of burn to disappear completely."

"The water spirit." Kirche spoke up, "Shu remember that night when the water spirit gave you part of its body? Maybe you got some of its healing properties."

"You got a part of a water spirit inside of you?" the medic said wide-eyed, "How in Brimir's name did you do that?"

"This is your captain speaking," a voice came from the pipes, "We've have spotted by some pirates and I'm ordering all hands to go on maneuvering duty. It's going to be a while till we make port boys."

"Damn," Matilda muttered, "I forgot to tell the captain the location of where we'er headed." She then left the room.

"Well you heard the captain," the medic said grabbing Guiche then he pointed at Shu, "Forget what I asked. Dealing with spirits is risky business and I ratter be safe than sorry." The medic left the room dragging Guiche with him.

**XxXGZXxX**

It took them a day and a half to maneuver around the pirateship's sight and into a cove on the side of Albion that Matilda gave the location of to the captain. It would have taken them longer but Shu was well enough to get up a couple hours after waking up and helped out by using Acquaintance's Sight when the ship was in the clouds. He also acquired a new shirt from one of the shipmates.

"Hey kid," the captain said heading towards Shu, "You make a good lookout. Why don't you join the crew? I'll pay you good honest money."

"Sorry," Shu declined gently, "I have some where to go back to."

"You got a place to rest your feet huh," the captain said, "There is no place like home, that I agree with. My home is this here ship and I be devastated if I was taken away from her."

"You kids stay on the ship," Matilda said to Guiche, Kirche, and Tabitha. "Captain prepare the ship for a possible quick getaway. Shu come with me."

Matilda and Shu got off the ship only to be stopped by some guards with their swords drawn. "Halt, that ship has never ever been in this port. What business do you have here?"

"We have been sent by Princess Henrietta to see Prince Wales." Matilda addressed the guards.

"Ha, likely story. The envoy sent by Princess Henrietta had already arrived yesterday. In fact the two envoys are getting married right now."

"Shu we have to stop that wedding." Matilda said summoning her golem.

Shu drew Derf and activated his void. Once Derf's armor body formed, Derf ran past the guards giving them whiplash. Derf ran into the chapel yelling "I object!"

Everyone inside turned their heads at the new comer but Wards took out his sword-wand and launched a gust of wind at him. Derf absorbed the spell but not the force so his helmet flew off but Shu who had just arrived caught it.

"Whoa this is super weird." Derf voice came from the helmet. "I see my body and I'm still moving it. This void thing is awesome!"

"Who are you?" an elder boy with blond hair wearing a blue robe asked.

"Wards we know that you're with Reconquista." Matilda said coming from behind through a hole she made in the wall. "Sorry Wales but you just can't die yet." Matilda grabbed Wales rather roughly and knocked out Louise before taking them both behind Shu.

"At least I completed one of my objectives." Wards held up a letter in his hand. His griffon appeared through the hole that Matilda had made to get inside and Wards jumped on.

"Shu destroy that letter!" Matilda shouted at him.

Shu called out Leader's Rifle and fired several shots, one of them hitting the letter shredding it. Wards snapped back his hand and flew off.

"Prince Wales!" a solider barged into the chapel, "Reconquista are at our doorstep and are ready to attack!"

"Secure the front entrance and bar all other doors. We'll wipe them out as the funnel in." Wales ordered. The soldier saluted and ran off to relay the orders. Wales then turn his attention to the three new comers. "Now I think some quick introductions are in order. I'm Prince Wales of Albion."

"I'm Shu and the armor is Derf." Shu turned to look at Derf only to find that Derf's helmet was backwards. Shu went over to help Derf get his head facing forward.

"Do you remember me Wales?" Matilda said angrily.

"Of course I remember you Matilda. I'm extremely sorry for what my father did to uncle, your father." Wales said bowing his head down.

"Your father threw me and my sister out because my father followed his feelings." Matilda said glaring at Wales as if to pass judgment on him.

"And he executed him." Wales said with a crest-fallen look on him. "You and I have always been close when we were kids. If there was anything I could have done, I would have done it. You are still family after all."

"Prince Wales, the enemy are inside the castle and are heading this way!" Several injured soldiers stumbled into the chapel.

"We'll make our last stand here!" Wales told the soldiers. "Matilda, take the people that you came with and get out of here."

"You better not die Wales. I'm not done with you yet." Matilda picked up Louise and created a hole that led to the hidden cove. "Shu! Derf! Lets get a move on." The three of them then jumped into the hole and Matilda closed it up.

"I'm sorry Matilda and my dear Henrietta. It looks like I won't be able to stay alive to see both of my cousins again." Reconquista soldiers burst into the chapel only to be sliced in half by a wind blade spell. "Come at me you bastards. You are up against Prince Wales, the Shield of Albion!"

Matilda, Shu, Derf, and Louise slid down the hole and landed on the deck of the ship that the others came in. "Launch now!" Matilda yelled out. Most of the crew rushed to cut the ropes and anchor while the others grabbed weapons and trained their eyes on the cove entrance.

"Where Wards?" Guiche ran up to the three that had returned. Following him was Kirche and Tabitha.

"I already told you that he's a traitor! Besides he brought in a few friends of his!" Matilda yelled at Guiche.

At that moment Reconquista soldiers entered the cove. "Kirche! Tabitha! Start launching spells at them!" Shu yelled out to the two while jumping off the deck with Singer's Sword in hand. "Call me once the ship starts to leave!"

Reconquista soldiers rushed towards Shu only to be cut down. Others rushed for cover once Kirche and Tabitha started launching spells at them. In a few minutes the captain yelled at Shu, "Oy kid, get back on the ship we are leaving!"

Once the ship was a good distance away from the cove, Shu called out Paraplegic's Shoes and made a full on dash towards the ship's deck.

"Alright the kid is on deck, time to shove off and get away from this place!" the captain said once Shu landed on the deck.

**Loop 7**

It has been a week since the battle against Gai and when Shu gave up his own life to save theirs. Ever since then what was left of Funeral Parlor helped the government clean up, but they were also trying to find Shu while they were working.

"It has already been a week and still no sign of Shu." Ayase said depressed as she got out of her Endlave pod.

"Come on Ayase we got to keep our hopes up." Tsugumi said to Ayase as she handed her a bottle of water. "He couldn't have just up and disappeared. There would have been some part of him somewhere."

"I know but I'm also worried about Inori. She locked herself in the garden above the student counsole office." During the past week Inori had entered a trance like state much like when Shu lost his Power of the King.

The two girls sighed thinking about the broken girl. Then Souta came into the trailer out of breath, "Hey, I think you two should come see this." During the week, Souta had been shifting through security camera footage to see if he could find any sighting of his friend anywhere.

Ayase got into her wheelchair and the two girls followed Souta into a room where he had set up many monitors to watch the footages. Inside was Yahiro and Kanon, both were helping Souta. Yahiro pushed a button that played a footage on all of the monitors. It was a little scratchy but it still clearly showed a boy trapped in black crystal.

"That's Shu!" Ayase cried out. "But I've already searched that place, he wasn't there."

"Keep watching." Yahiro said. A green glowly orb surrounded the trapped Shu and disappeared along with Shu and the crystal that surrounded him.

"We're going to need to analyze this footage." Tsugumi said. Souta nodded his head and loaded the footage from the security tapes to a disk.

A/N: Shorter chapter this time need to study for finals. Hopefully I can get the characters right.


	12. Treasure Hunt and Home

Sorry for not updating lately, holidays, family, and intoxicating drinks kind of does that. But I'm back! Also completely slipped my mind that Matilda and Wales were cousins. Fixed that in the last chapter and right on this on.

Chapter 12: Treasure Hunt and Home

A man in a purple robe walked into the chapel. The walls and pews were covered in the remains of the Albion royal guard and Reconquista soldiers. At the alter laid Prince Wales collapsed from exhaustion.

"You have put up a good fight Prince Wales." the man in purple said to the fallen prince.

"Cromwell." Wales said with great difficulty.

Cromwell raised his wand pointed at Wales head, "It is a shame really, you put up quite a fight. Oh well, at least I can still use your body for my little project."

"Think again." Wales knew that using magic without a point of focus is suicidal but it was his only option to take out one of the big leaders. Wales had read how elves used and focused their magic but never applied it. _No time like now. _Wales focused his magic to the center of his body and let it go.

Cromwell knew that something big was coming so he produced a wall of earth in front of him. Then the blast came, it nearly tore the wall apart but it withstood against the blast of wind magic. Cromwell lowered the wall and saw that Wales's body was splattered all around the chapel, majority on the alter. "No matter, Reconquista will still win this war." Cromwell then left the chapel.

**XxXGZXxX**

The group had reached La Rochelle safely and are now on a carriage bound for the academy. Shu and Matilda were discussing how to present how the mission went to Henrietta. Kriche and Tabitha were both sleeping to recover from all the magic they did to make the ship go faster. And Guiche and Louise are still in shock on how an honorable man such as Wards could turn traitor.

They finally reached the academy and Matilda, Shu, and Louise went up to the headmaster's office. Inside waiting for them is Osmond and Henrietta.

"I hope no one got hurt during the mission," Henrietta said once everyone was seated, "Tell me, what news is there from Prince Wales?"

Matilda was the first to speak telling her the news of their shared cousin, "Wales stayed behind to defend his country to the last breath. Even though I told him I wasn't done with him the idiot is most likely dead now. He was always reckless, but he loved his country."

"I see," Henrietta said in a sad voice, "And what of the letter?"

Shu answered this time, "Wards was about to get away but I shot it before he could."

"Is that so," Henrietta now had her head down but managed to bring it back up, "Thank you for a successful mission, even though the result saddens me. I would like to speak with Louise in private please."

Everyone left the office except for Henrietta and Louise. Osmond decided to speak up, "So what are you two planning to do now that war is most likely be upon us?"

"I lost my chance to give Wales a life of misery," Matilda said, "So I guess I'm going to follow whatever the princess is planning for now."

"I dislike war," Shu answered, "So many people die in it, but if there was a way to end it quickly I would take it. Even if I have to get my hands dirty."

"Is that so," Osmond said with a sigh, "Why don't you two take a rest here at the academy? Use the staff quarters if you like. It is the least you people deserve."

Matilda took off accepting the offer. Shu returned to the vault to find Colbert by the jeeps. "Mr. Colbert, what are you doing?"

Colbert jumped and turned to see that it was only Shu. "Oh sorry, you scared me for a moment there. I was interested in what was inside this and I was surprised that it looked exactly like my little project. Follow me and I'll show you."

Shu followed Colbert to a shack not too far from the academy and they both went inside. When Shu got in the smell of machinery and gasoline hit his nose and he quickly covered it up.

"Sorry if it's a bit smelly in here, everyone else also complained about it. Anyways come over here and look." Colbert showed Shu an engine and several vials that contained the brown liquid of gasoline. "Interesting isn't it? I found this in the woods nearby and started to mess around with it. Then I accidently cast a fire spell on some blood of the dragon and it burst into flames."

"Blood of the dragon?" Shu questioned, "But isn't that gasoline?"

"Is that what it is called?" Colbert asked surprised, "I always thought that it was a special kind of blood considering the legend."

"What legend?" Shu asked now curious.

"Well it goes like this," Colbert started off, "There were two dragons that suddenly appeared in the sky but the strange thing is that they did not flap their wings and that they were faster than any dragon that anyone has saw. One flew into the eclipse that happened during the time and disappeared but the second dragon tried to follow it but fell to the ground. I followed this legend to a small town where a vendor was selling the blood of the very same dragon. Of course I bought it for a fortune and started experimenting with it and producing it. Now I found the same dragon's blood inside of those carriages. Can you please tell me how they're both the same?"

"Sit down," Shu said, "This might take a while."

Shu told Colbert of the technology of his world and how gasoline was used. He also told him of many problems that they also caused and the many advances afterwards.

"A world where science and technology leads the world." Colbert said, "You're really from a different world aren't you." Shu nodded his head. "But the technology you described for fighting, truthfully it scares me. You can leave now, you left me much to think about."

Shu walked back to the academy only to run into Guiche who is still depressed. "Guiche what is wrong with you?" Montmorency asked the boy in question as she helped him get back up. "Shu do you know what's wrong with him? He hasn't been the same since I saw all of you get back."

Shu walked up to the depressed boy. "Guiche, just because the person you looked up to wasn't what you thought he was doesn't mean you have to be like them."

Life slowly returned to Guiche. "You're right. I'll be better than that traitor." The once depress boy stood up with pride and determination. "But I need to get stronger."

"Well now that we're all better lets go on a treasure hunt." The three turned their heads to see Kriche dragging a flailing Siesta and Tabitha following her. Kriche dropped a bag and a bunch of maps fell out of it. "I never got around to search for any, so I thought why not now?"

"Why do you have a maid with you?" Montmorency asked.

"The more the merrier!" Kriche said grabbing Montmorency. "Now lets get you packing!"

"There may be many challenges along the way, count me in." Guiche said excited as he went back to his room to prepare.

Tabitha gathered all the maps back into the bag and grabbed Shu's coat indicating for him to come along. "More the merrier." Tabitha said. Shu gave a sigh and decided to join.

**XxXGZXxX**

"Every single of those maps are fake!" Montmorency yelled at Kriche. It has been a few days since the group went on their treasure hunt and they had went through a majority of the maps. But when they got to the place on the map, there was no treasure.

"Come on we had a great time haven't we?" Kriche asked happily. "Besides, there is one more map left and I got a feeling that we'll hit the jackpot this time."

"Lunch is ready." Siesta called out. Over the few days she had been cooking meals for the group. Today's meal is made of the vegetation she found around the area made into a stew.

"Your cooking is amazing Siesta." Kriche complimented her as she ate some stew.

"So where does the last map say where the treasure is?" Guiche asked as he ate.

"Lets see." Kriche got out the last map they haven't checked yet. "Looks like we're going to a small village call Tarbes and the treasure is called the Dragon's Raiment."

"We're going to Tarbes? That's my hometown." Siesta interjected.

"Do you know about the Dragon's Raiment?" Kriche asked.

"Yes, that's my family heirloom." Siesta said.

"Really?" Kriche went up to Siesta's face. "Can you lead us to it?"

"Yes." Siesta replied while slowly moving away from Kriche. "I could ask my father to show it to you, but you can't take it."

"Don't worry about that. We just want to see it."

**XxXGZXxX**

The group walked along a road that would lead them to Tarbes. But then they heard some low growing sounds around them. The group stopped and pulled readied their wands/staff/swords/pot lid.

Shu took up command. "Guiche put up a wall with peakholes in it so you, Kriche, Tabitha and Montmorency can cast spells. Me and Derf will hold them back in as you do so. Siesta, just stay safe you're not a fighter."

At that moment a horde of orcs dashed out of the trees and moved to surround the group. Guiche started constructing the wall Shu had described, Kriche, Tabitha, and Montmorency casted spells at incoming groups of orcs, and Shu and Derf cut down any orcs that got too close to the mages and maid.

Spells stopped coming from inside the wall and the wall itself started breaking down. The battle lasted for far too long for the mages and there were more orcs incoming.

"What's wrong?!" Shu shouted to the mages as he fended back another orc.

"We're getting tired. Our willpower is running low." Guiche answered from inside panting as he was talking.

_Willpower?_ Shu thought. Then he remembered Kriche's void. "Hold on I got an idea. Derf can you hold them off by yourself for a while?"

"Sure thing partner." Derf answered as he threw an orc at a group of orcs.

Shu jumped over the wall to get inside. He saw that the mages were sitting down with their backs on the wall and Siesta was going around giving them water. "Kriche look into my eyes!" Shu yelled "Sorry but I need to use you."

"I don't think that it's a great time for that." Kriche said as she looked at Shu misunderstanding what he was going to do. Then Shu's right hand slowly went into Kriche's chest.

The others were surprised at what Shu did thinking he stabbed Kriche with his hand. But then he slowly took his hand out, leaving no wound on Kriche, and a flamethrower started forming on Shu's back.

"What's did you do to me?" Kriche said scared.

"I took out your void." Shu answered. "Now lets hope this works." Shu grabbed the nozzle, pointed it at the mages and pressed the trigger. The four mages lifted up their arms as the flames covered them. But instead of burning like they thought, they started feeling that their fatigue disappearing and their willpower regenerating. Shu stopped once they stood up. "How do you feel?" he asked.

"Get ready orcs! It's time for round two!" Kriche yelled out as she resumed casting spells.

Guiche deconstructed the wall and reformed it into two lines of Valkyries. "No more defense, time to counter attack."

After the while the orcs realized that their prey caught a second wind and started retreating.

Shu walked up to Kriche and returned her void to her. "What was that?" she asked.

"That was your void." Shu answered her.

"That was a void?" Montmorency asked surprised. "How did you do that?"

"Well it's really hard to explain clearly."

"Never mind about that. We survived, so lets continue on to Tarbes!" Kriche said continuing walking along the road.

**XxXGZXxX**

It was sunset when they had reached Tarbes and the group was too tried to continue to go on.

"Heeeey Siiiiestaaaa." Kriche said, "Is there a place where we can rest?"

"Well there is my home. There's a large guest room that we can use, but I have a lot of siblings that could keep you up all night."

"I'm sure we can handle it." Shu said, "Besides I'm sure that your family would be happy to see you."

"Alright then, lets go."

It was a short walk to Siesta's family home. It was the largest home in the town and many voices could be heard from the outside. "Tadaima (I'm home)." Siesta called out when she opened the door.

"Ojama shimasu (Sorry for the intrusion)." Shu called out on reaction. Siesta was confused at what Shu said.

"You speak Japanese?" Shu asked Siesta as he realized what she just said.

"Japanese? It was something that my grandfather would say whenever he got home, so it kind of became a family tradition."

"Big sister!" a bunch of children voices called out. Eight children went up to Siesta and jumped on her. "You're back!"

"Welcome home Siesta." a man said as he came to the entrance with a woman. "Oh who are these people?" the woman asked when she saw the others.

"We're treasure hunters!" Kriche said with a smile.

"They helped me out and they're trying to find is grandfather's Dragon's Raiment. They have been traveling around a lot so I offered them to stay in the large guest room." Siesta explained.

"Is that so, well then come on in I'll show you to the guest room. I'm sure that you all are tried after a journey." the man invited the group in.

When the group went inside and by the door was a bunch of shoe. Shu proceeded to take off his combat boots and place them with the shoes and Siesta also did the same. The nobles was confused by this but thought it was a commoner thing, so they followed suit and followed Siesta's father to their room.

"Oh my dear!" the woman said when she saw that Shu was missing an arm. "What ever happened to your arm?!"

"Wait mother I've already asked Shu that and he doesn't want to share that story." Siesta said knowing that Shu haven't told her yet.

"I'm sorry for intruding." Siesta's mother apologized to Shu slightly bowing.

"Don't worry about it." Shu said waving his hand. "I'm use to people asking me that."

"Well then Siesta, can you take care of the kids while me and your father finish preparing dinner?" Siesta nodded and her mother went back to the kitchen.

One of the older kids went up to Shu and pulled on his sleeve. "Hey you! How did you know to take off your shoes before coming inside?! Outsiders don't know about that rule in our house!"

"Joshua! Don't be rude!" Siesta scolded the boy like a mother would. But deep down she was wondering about that too.

"Was it another tradition started by your grandfather?" Shu asked Joshua.

"Yeah what about it?"

"Then it might be possible that we came from the same place."

All of the kids then rushed over to Shu, all of them asking questions all the same time. During their little scuffle, the kendama that Shu kept with him fell out of his pockets. "What is this? Is this a toy?" one of the young girls asked when she picked up the wooden toy.

"Do you want me to show you?" Shu asked her. She shook her head like a bobble and handed the kendama to Shu. The others backed off to let him show them how to use the toy. The kids and Siesta were amazed how Shu handled the kendama. He juggled the ball the string on all three cups for a while with great speed and skill. Then for a finale he swung the ball in an arch and the hole in the ball landed perfectly on the spike.

"That's too easy." Joshua headed towards Shu and held out his hand. "Let me see that."

Shu smiled and handed the kendama to Joshua and stepped back. Joshua tried to bounce the ball in the cups like Shu did but kept missing. In frustration he arched the ball to get it on the spike only to bonk himself in the head.

"Don't worry about getting it the first time around." Shu said to comfort the boy. "It took me a while to get the ball in the cups."

"Can we keep it?" the same girl who picked up the kendama asked.

"Maria! You should know better than to take someone else's possession." Siesta once again went into her mothering mode.

"Don't worry about it Siesta they can keep it." The girl hugged and thanked Shu. Then the kids started trying to get the ball in the cup.

"Dinner is ready!" Siesta's mother called out. The kids rushed out to get to the dining table and Siesta and Shu followed them.

When they entered, Shu thought he was taken back in time. The floor was made out of tatami mats and in the center was a long rectangular table with sitting mats around it. There were three holes in the table and barren ground under them for fire. Siesta's father was lighting the small fire places and when he was done both Siesta and her father went into the kitchen.

The mages entered the dining room. "Well this is an interesting set up. Where are the chairs?" Guiche asked.

"You sit on the mats." Shu answered as he and the kids took a place around the table. The mages looked at each other and slowly found a placement to sit down at.

"Move aside." Siesta's mother said as she, her husband, and Siesta came in with three steaming ceramic pots and placed each of them in a hole. Then Siesta and her mother went back into the kitchen and grabbed bowls, chopsticks, and two buckets of steamed rice.

Shu eyes widen with amazement when he lifted the lid of one of the pots. "I can't remember the last time I had Nabe."

"How did you know what it's called?" Siesta's father asked while he helped pass out chopsticks and bowls filled with rice. "Father was the one who introduced this to the village."

"Shu said that he came from the same place as grandfather." Maria said to her father.

"Is that so?" He then got up and walked out of the room only to return after a while with a piece of paper. "Then can you read this?" He handed Shu the paper. "Father wanted that to be carved into his grave. None of us has been able to read it since he said it was a different language. But he did say that if anyone can read that then he can have the Dragon's Raiment."

Shu read it to himself then out loud in a sad tone. "Navy ensign Sasaki Takeo, rests in another world." He then place the paper down put his palms together and did a little prayer.

"Siesta." Siesta's father said as he sat down at his place at the table again.

"Yes?" Siesta answered.

"I need to work in the fields tomorrow. Can you take Shu to the Dragon's Raiment instead? I'm not sure about the nobles that came with him, but if he wants to bring them along they can go." He declared. The mages, except for Tabitha, were shocked that they were founded out so easily. Shu thanked the father and bowed to him in a traditional manner.

"Now let's eat. Itadakimasu." Siesta's father said as he placed his palms together.

"Itadakimasu." Everyone else but the mages followed suit. Shu found a bit of home in that night.

**Loop 7**

It had been several days ever since they found the footage. Tsugumi and Shota been spending whatever time they had into analyzing it. Tsugumi sometimes had to force Shota to stop working to get something to eat.

"Ugh!" Tsugumi yelled out in frustration leaning back in her chair. "I've tried everything I know and still nothing! Do you have anything Shota?"

"No." Shota answered still staring at his screen.

"Then lets call it a day for now and join the others for dinner, I can't wait to eat some nabe."Tsugumi got up to leave. But then Shota started to move fast. "You got something?"

"Maybe." He answered. Shota pulled up a video of a solar eclipse with light wave filter. "I think I got something. See the light wave readings from the eclipse? It's the same as the portal." He pulled up the footage and place a light wave filter on it and compared it to the eclipse. Both of the readings are the same.

A/N: Conveniences is conveniences! Don't ever argue with it you'll never win. I've tried it and lost by a super nova. Kill off Wales cause I can kind of see him actually doing something like that and also, I just didn't want to do the lake scene. It serves to mature Henrietta just a little bit, but she still makes simple childish mistakes. So no lake scene.


End file.
